Inmune
by cassie537
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE ÁNGELES. Emma llega meses después que sus compañeros a Alexandría.
1. Alexandría

Un día más, o un día menos, según como se mire, tratando de sobrevivir a esto, aunque ya no encuentre motivos por los que hacerlo. Tanto en la naturaleza humana como en la naturaleza de la mayoría de los animales está en el instinto de supervivencia, eso está escrito en la mayoría de los libros de ética con los que te encuentres. Lo que no es natural y por ello ya se considera patología mental, es no encontrar un motivo por el que seguir luchando, eso ya se encuentra en libros de auto-ayuda, de psicología y de psiquiatría. Eso también es señal de que si no he acabado de perder la cabeza, me queda poco.

Pensamientos así de negativos los fomenta la soledad. Llevo tantos días sin contacto humano que he perdido la cuenta. Estoy completamente sola desde el día que atacaron la prisión. No sé los días exactos pero sé que hace ya meses de eso. Desde aquello no sé quienes de los míos pudieron seguir. Aunque tampoco sé si quiero saberlo.

Estoy sentada en medio del bosque, es por la mañana y hace mucho mucho frío, o al menos a mi me lo parece. Día tras día siento mis manos y mis pies más débiles que el día anterior. Me las he apañado para hacer un pequeño fuego y así intentar entrar en calor. Además voy a aprovechar también para hacerme un caldo con los huesos de un ave que cacé y comí hace un par de días y cuyos huesos aún guardaba.

Mientras lo preparo todo, y aunque mi cabeza decida abandonarme durante la mayor parte del día, mis oídos me advierten de que una rama se ha roto a mis espaldas, un sonido que significa que hay alguien detrás de mí. Con una rapidez que me sorprende hasta a mí, me levanto y alcanzo mi arco y una flecha para apuntar a lo que sea que hay detrás de mí, vivo o muerto. Me encuentro con un chico, de pelo castaño oscuro y piel clara cuyos ojos y manos en alto me intentan transmitir tranquilidad, pero la vida me ha enseñado a dosificar las dosis de confianza que pongo en los demás, así que aunque lo vea desarmado sigo apuntándole.

-¡Ey! Tranquila, no vengo con la intención de atacarte. Sólo quiero hablar. Mi nombre es Aaron y vengo a hablarte de Alexandría. ¿Me dejas bajar las manos y buscar unas cosas en mi mochila que enseñarte?

Yo no le contesto, de hecho mis manos empiezan a temblar solo por el hecho de tenerlas alzadas y tener que aguantar el peso del arco. El tal Aaron baja las manos despacio y empieza a buscar algo en su mochila, como había dicho que haría. Oigo más ruido detrás de un árbol y apunto hacia allí, este chico no viene solo, de hecho le acompaña alguien que sale de su escondite apuntándome con una ballesta. La ballesta me es familiar, las flechas también y la persona que está detrás de esas dos cosas me es mucho más familiar aún. No dejo de apuntar, porque no puede ser real lo que estoy viendo justo enfrente de mí, mi mente me tiene que estar jugando una mala pasada.

-Daryl, baja el arma. Algo me lo dice que ella no es peligrosa.

Al oír su nombre dicho por el otro chico dejo caer mi arco y la flecha al suelo.

-Yo también te lo digo.- dice él con un hilo de voz

El chico, Aaron como ha dicho que se llamaba, se queda parado viendo la escena. Yo sigo clavada en el suelo sin moverme mientras que a Daryl se le descompone la cara, tira la ballesta y se acerca con dos pasos grandes hacia mí, para darme un abrazo de esos que duelen de lo fuerte que te aprietan. Yo tardo en responder con el mismo gesto. Durante el abrazo cierro y aprieto mucho los ojos y contengo la respiración, Daryl, por su parte tiene la respiración agitada y ahogada. Cualquiera diría que este hombretón se va a echar a llorar.

-Bueno, por lo que veo ya os conoceís.

Y crees bien, Aaron. Crees bien.

* * *

Los tres llevamos un buen rato en el coche, yo diría que incluso un par de horas. Aaron conduce y me habla de "Alexandría", sus murallas, su protección, la gente que vive allí y las oportunidades que ofrece algo así. Habla maravillas de un sitio que me parece imposible y que solo creeré cuando yo lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Daryl me habla de todos los que están allí: Rick, Carl, Judith, Carol, Maggie, Glenn... Cuando le pregunto por Beth, ya que es la única a la que no ha nombrado, el gesto le cambia. No me hace preguntarle nada más para saber que ella no lo ha conseguido. Yo no articulo ni una palabra más en todo el trayecto.

Llegamos y las murallas me dejan boquiabierta y cuando entramos y veo las casas y la gente haciendo allí su vida normal, yendo de aquí para allá, me quedo más muda de lo que estaba antes. Esto es como volver al pasado, cuando nada había sucedido aún, y ver un vecindario cualquiera en un día cualquiera. Todo normalidad. Aaron aparca el coche y apaga el motor, ambos salen primero del coche y Daryl me abre la puerta , se me queda mirando mientras salgo y me da otro abrazo. ¡Vaya con este chico! Qué cariñoso se ha vuelto en el tiempo que llevo sin verle. Oigo de fondo como Aaron me llama:

-Emma, esta es Deanna Monroe, líder de Alexandría. -Aaron tiene a su lado a una mujer adulta, cruzada de brazos, con el pelo corto y claro que me sonríe y me tiende la mano, estrechándomela a modo de presentación- Deanna ella es Emma, perteneció al grupo de Rick y de Daryl.

-¿¡Emma!?

Alguien grita mi nombre a mis espaldas. Me giro y veo a un chiquillo corriendo hacia mí. Tardo en reconocerlo porque ha crecido desde la última vez que le vi, de echo Carl me supera un poco en altura ahora. A la siguiente que veo venir a lo lejos es a Maggie, que imita a Carl dándome la bienvenida con un abrazo.

-Oh... Cariño... Gracias a Dios que estás aquí y que estás bien.

A estas alturas, las lágrimas que se me han ido acumulando en los ojos no se pueden contener más, así que caen a su libre albedrío por mis mejillas. La abrazo muy fuerte, porque Maggie fue como mi hermana en la prisión, al igual que Beth. Cuando noto que alguien me toca la cabeza, en un gesto cariñoso, abro los ojos veo a un hombre a nuestro lado, vestido con uniforme y una placa. Tardo en reconocerlo sin su barba. Me sonríe y me mira como sin poder creerse lo que ve. Maggie se separa de mí y es Rick el que ahora me estrecha contra él, en un abrazo muy parecido al que me ha dado Daryl antes, un abrazo de los que duelen, en los que los ojos se te cierran solos y en los que, en mi caso, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Cuando abro los ojos y miro a mi derecha, veo a una chica joven, rubia que nos mira a Rick y a mí con el ceño fruncido. Una mirada rara, como desconfiada, eso no es buena señal. Tiene una bebé en brazos, Judith, que también ha crecido y mucho.

Rick se separa de mí después de un buen rato, y al verme mirando a Judith y a la chica rubia se ve en obligación de presentármela. La sonrisa de Rick no desaparece de su cara mientras me acerca a las otras dos con él.

-Emma, esta es Jessie. Jessie esta es Emma, estuvo con nosotros en la prisión.

Judith llama mi atención cuando empieza a hacer pequeños gemidos y gestos con las manos para que la coja en brazos, ha pasado tiempo pero este bichillo sigue recordándome. Jessie me deja que la tome y la peque me da un abrazo también. Le empiezo a hacer gracias a Judith cuando oigo decir a Jessie algo que no puedo ignorar, con un tono de voz de reproche.

-Rick, cariño, no me habías hablado de ella.

Y no oigo a Rick responder a eso.

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Algo me dice que a Jessie no le caigo bien, y que Rick, en cuanto a mí, ya ha pasado página. Está claro que ahora tiene una relación con ella y yo, a pesar de que me duela, tengo que encontrar el modo de que no me afecte. Me he vuelto inmune a demasiadas cosas como para que esto me afecte.

 **...**


	2. Entrevista con sorpresa

Después de las bienvenidas por parte de mis amigos y compañeros de la prisión y del episodio algo incómodo con Jessie, Deanna llama mi atención y me pide que la acompañe. Me lleva, junto con Maggie, a lo que me presenta como su casa. Es enorme, Dios mío, cada mueble que viste a la casa tanto por dentro como por fuera está impoluto y las estanterías que acompañan a las pareces están repletas de libros. Es súper acogedora. Me habla pero yo sigo embobada mirando a mi alrededor. Me lleva al salón, donde veo algo apartada y encima de un trípode a una cámara de vídeo digital que no puedo ignorar. ¿Qué hace eso aquí? Pensaba que nunca volvería a ver una de éstas

-Siéntate ahí, querida.

Deanna señala un sillón que está al otro lado de una mesa baja de café, hacia donde empieza a dirigir el enfoque de la cámara. Manipula la cámara hasta que aparece una luz led roja que indica que ha comenzado a grabar.

Me siento en el sillón que me ha indicado y sigo mirando a mi alrededor, no había visto algo tan impoluto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Bueno... Empecemos. Por favor, antes que nada, mira a cámara y di tu nombre.

Hice lo propio, sintiéndome extraña.

-Emma Clarke.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

Jah, buena pregunta

-Buff... Si supiera el día en el que vivo...

-Nosotros calculamos que a día de hoy estaríamos a 17 de Febrero.

-¿Y hace unos dos años que todo empezó?

-Exactamente dos, sí.

Conocer el día en el que vives es una sensación extraña. Es como si de repente sintiera que vuelvo a pertenecer al mundo, algo que me estabiliza, como si hubiera estado perdida todo este tiempo.

-Pues entonces hace 16 días que cumplí 27 años.

-Vaya... Felicidades con retraso entonces.

Sonrío por ser educada. Sé que esta mujer solo trata de ser amable, pero mi cumpleaños es una de las cosas que menos me preocupan desde hace ya tiempo.

-Cuéntame, tengo entendido que conoces a un par de personas que están con nosotros en Alexandría.

-Sí...

-¿Por qué os separasteis?

-El día que todos nos separamos fue cuando atacaron la prisión en la que convivíamos todos. Echaron las vallas abajo y solo nos quedaba huir de allí, porque en cuanto a armamento eran mejores que nosotros. Yo... Recuerdo que iba buscando algo... Un arma creo, y entonces alguien vino por detrás y me agarró. En el forcejeo me pegó en la cabeza con la culata de una escopeta que llevaba y perdí el conocimiento. Creo que me dio por muerta porque me dejó allí sangrando por la cabeza. Para cuando desperté estaba totalmente sola, anocheciendo y por suerte ningún caminante había dado conmigo y me había mordido.

Fue tal cual, la sensación de abandono más grande que había tenido. Cuando desperté fui a buscar mis cosas y mientras lo hacía, esquivando caminantes, ví cuerpos sin vida tirados por el suelo, algunos de mi grupo pero ninguno de los más "cercanos", lo que me había hecho pensar que todos se habían ido de allí sin preocuparse por mí.

-¿Has estado sola desde entonces?

-Sí

-No has estado en ningún otro grupo, entonces.

-No. Me he encontrado a mucha gente por el camino, pero... La verdad es que tardo en confiar en la gente.

-Bien. ¿Cual era tu profesión u oficio antes de todo? ¿A qué te dedicabas?

-Antes de todo, me quedaba menos de un mes para graduarme en Medicina.

-Vaya, con que eras médico.

-No oficialmente, no llegué a graduarme.

-Ya, pero acabaste la carrera y tienes los conocimientos necesarios.

-Sí, pero lo que le trato de decir que no tengo experiencia.

-No seas modesta, nos vendrías muy bien aquí aunque no hayas llegado a ejercer.

Yo considero que cuando acabas una carrera ocurre lo mismo o parecido que cuando apruebas el examen de conducir, tienes la base teórica, lo que se debe o no se debe hacer, pero realmente aprendes de qué va la cosa cuando te ves sólo y te las tienes que apañar. Deanna me sigue haciendo preguntas sin mucho sentido, cuáles fueron mis hobbies y cosas así. Después de un rato la conversación ya me agota y Deanna y Maggie lo notan, más que nada porque mis respuestas a preguntas algo complejas son con monosílabos.

-De acuerdo, hemos acabado. Ahora saldremos y nos darás todas las armas con las que has llegado. Es por precaución, a todos los que vienen aquí les pedimos lo mismo y podrás disponer de ellas a su debido tiempo. Te quedarás sólo con tus objetos personales y te asignaremos una casa para que te instales y descanses. En unos días hablaremos de cuál será tu ocupación aquí y...

-Disculpe, siento cortarla, pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo.

-Vaya. -eso la ha sorprendido, qué ser humano en su sano juicio no desearía quedarse aquí, a salvo de lo que hay ahí fuera- ¿Y puedo preguntarte por qué?

-No creo que mi presencia sea buena para... Los que viven aquí y están sanos.

La cara de confusión de la mujer iba a más.

-¿Estas enferma?

-En realidad no lo sé.

-Explícanos que te ocurre entonces.

¿Quería contarlo? ¿Arriesgarme a que no me creyeran y me intentaran matar? No lo pensé dos veces más, no quería poner a nadie en peligro. Miro a la Deanna y luego a Maggie, que estaba de pie detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados. Las rodillas me empiezan a temblar y yo lo intento ignorar. Me dispongo a levantarme la manga del jersey del bazo derecho mientras noto como las otras dos se miran con cara de circunstancia, no se esperaban nada bueno. Cuando dejo al descubierto la piel de mi antebrazo las dos tragan saliva. Yo, mientras tanto, sigo intentado controlar mis temblores, que alcanzaban ya cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

-¿Hace cuando tiempo de eso, Emma?- me pregunta Deanna, Maggie no articula palabra

-Trece días.

Sí, trece, el número de la buena suerte.

Hace trece días, cuando ya llevaba dos sin dormir y ni hablemos de comer, me encontré una casa de campo enorme prácticamente en medio de la nada, escondida en el bosque. Se me abrió el cielo. Pensé que podría encerrarme allí para poder descansar durante un día o dos, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo al límite de mis fuerzas. Si dentro también encontraba comida, mejor que mejor, un plus. Registré la casa por encima y no me encontré con ningún zombie. Tampoco oí ningún ruido extraño durante los dos días que pasé allí. Mi error fue no mirar cada rincón de la casa a fondo, porque cuando ya me iba y empecé a buscar en las habitaciones ropa limpia que me sirviera, en uno de los armarios había una pequeña sorpresa agazapada que me saltó encima y me mordió.

-Pero no puede ser...-logró decir Maggie

-Maggie, por favor, dile al Doctor Cauldfield que venga, que es urgente.

Y tan urgente, habían metido en "Villa Sanos" a una chica con un bocado de zombie en el brazo.


	3. Inmune

Un hombre de treinta y muchos que se ha presentado a sí mismo como Doctor Mark Cauldfield me examina con detenimiento la mordedura de mi brazo. Se ha colocado incluso guantes de látex. Por lo que veo aquí abundan los recursos.

A pesar de que la mujer ha mandado a llamar solo al doctor, Rick también ha venido con él. Está justo detrás de mí y no puedo verle, pero le conozco y sé que seguramente observa la mordedura de mi brazo con el ceño fruncido y sin mover un músculo.

-Mark, ¿es cierto que la mordieron hace trece días?- le pregunta Deanna

El hombre tampoco aparta los ojos de las marcas de dientes, como todos los de la habitación. En realidad los entiendo, porque yo tampoco daría crédito.

-Te puedo garantizar que esto tiene el tiempo suficiente como para que ella ya haya hubiera manifestado la infección. Son marcas de dientes que llevan tiempo cicatrizando. ¿De verdad que te lo hizo un infectado?

Me han hecho ya la misma pregunta al menos cinco veces en los últimos quince minutos.

-Les juro que no miento. ¿De qué me serviría?

El Doctor suspiró mientras sonreía levemente de medio lado.

-Vaya, una entre un millón.

-¿A qué se refiere, Doctor?- preguntó esta vez Maggie

-Que estamos ante uno de esos extraños casos en el que una persona expuesta a un virus no se infecta.

Vale, el Doctor Caulfield y yo coincidimos, eso me alivia. Tenía mis dudas pero yo también empecé a pensar eso cuando la herida cumplió cuatro días. En la Universidad vi prácticamente todas las enfermedades infecciosas de las que se tenía conocimiento y todas ellas eran diferentes entre sí aunque tuvieran patrones de infección parecidos (incubación, condiciones de transmisión. huesped susceptible...). Yo soy uno de esos casos raros que muestran algún tipo de inmunidad a la cepa infecciosa, como Mark dice.

-Wow...- dice Maggie levantando las cejas

-Pero, ¿nos podría contagiar ella a nosotros aunque no manifieste la enfermedad en sí?- pregunta esta vez Rick

-No creo. He leído muchos artículos de investigación sobre enfermedades infecciosas, aunque no sea mi especialidad, y os sorprendería la cantidad que hablan de casos parecidos al de la señorita Clarke, personas que habían estado expuestas a un virus o a cualquier otro patógeno letal y de todas formas no habían enfermado. En esos artículos se investigaba toda la cadena de infección y lo acababan achacando al material genético del paciente, porque no se le encontraba otra explicación. Lo más probable es que este sea un caso parecido. El organismo de Emma detectó el virus como extraño, su sistema inmune le atacó y sus células ni siquiera se abrieron a él. Su sangre filtraría el patógeno en los ganglios y el virus se eliminó sin más. En resumidas cuentas, ella no puede infectarnos a nosotros.

Y es entonces, cuando el doctor acaba de dar su opinión médica, cuando todos los presentes relajan la postura, el ambiente se destensa al momento. Esa desconfianza que las cuatro personas presentes en la sala han mostrado me hace pensar en el resto de habitantes del pueblo de Alexandría. No quiero ser la protagonista de silencios incómodos ni de miradas de desconfianza por tener una marca de dientes en el brazo.

-¿Puedo pediros un favor?

-Sí, cómo no. Adelante Emma. -me responde Deanna con una sonrisa

-¿Podríamos ser discretos en cuanto a esto? Quiero decir, mientras me quede aquí. No me gustaría que la gente se incomodara sabiendo que he sido mordida.

La mujer mira al Doctor, a Maggie y luego a Rick. Los tres le asienten. Deanna se acerca a mí, se inclina para ponerse a mi altura y empieza a frotarme la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, como limpiando las marcas de tierra que seguramente marcaban en estos momentos mi cara. Estoy hecha un asco. En todos los sentidos.

-Salgamos de aquí. Necesitas comer, una ducha y ropa limpia. Has pasado demasiado tiempo sola en el infierno de ahí fuera.

Lo que pasa después de esto es muy rápido. Me sacan de la casa de Deanna y me hacen dejar las armas en una especie de almacén, como Deanna me había dicho que tenía que hacer. La encargada de las armas las anota a mi nombre en el registro y me dice que solo podré disponer de ellas cuando vaya a salir fuera y además tenga el debido permiso para ello. Después me dicen que me instalaré en la misma casa en la que vive Michonne, porque tenía una cama libre desde hacía un tiempo y ella había sugerido que yo la ocupara. Que se haya quedado una cama libre implica que alguien ha muerto, alguien cercano que dejó a Michonne viviendo sola en una casa enorme. Espero que mi presencia también la ayude a ella.

Todo eso ocurre a cámara rápida hasta que me encuentro con Michonne en la que a partir de ahora será nuestra casa, enseñándome las habitaciones y repartiéndonos tareas. Me dice que me pegue una ducha y alucino. Que queréis que os diga, volver a ver salir agua caliente de un grifo es lo mas parecido a un milagro que podré volver a ver en mi vida. Así que aquí estoy, en el baño, quitándome piezas de ropa que podrían tener vida propia. Me desvisto de espaldas al espejo, ya que si me miro en él seguramente vea algo que no me agrade, porque es que en este tiempo me he convertido en un esqueleto andante, de hecho me apuesto lo que sea a que podría contarme las costillas una a una sin esfuerzo si me mirara al espejo. No le quiero dar muchas vueltas más, aquí tendré la oportunidad de ganar peso y tener un aspecto más saludable. Abro la llave de paso y me quedo embobada mirando el agua caer al mismo tiempo que me deshago la trenza que mantenía mi pelo recogido.

Mientras por el desagüe desaparece la tierra que tenía pegada a la piel me planteo si quedarme aquí será buena idea; encerrada en cuatro muros, sin poder salir cuando quiera es una sensación que me agobia, por no hablar de lo tensa que me pongo cuando Rick está a mi alrededor. Es una sensación extraña, que se respiraba ya por parte de ambos si nos remontamos a cuando estábamos aún en la prisión. Ahora creo que esa sensación solo la tengo yo, porque él ha rehecho su vida con otra mujer.

¿Que si iba a interponerme entre ambos? Por supuesto que no. Claro que sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Rick, pero ¿quién soy yo para ponerme en medio de una pareja? Nunca había sido así de rastrera y no iba a empezar ahora. Tal vez me doliera y mucho ver a Rick con otra mujer pero lo único que podía hacer era tratar de que no me afectara. Iba a ser algo muy muy difícil pero más me valía conseguirlo si quería seguir con mi maltrecha vida y encontrar un nuevo objetivo que me empujara a seguir adelante.

En resumidas cuentas, y aunque yo realmente no quería que así fuera, tenía que alejarme de Rick.


	4. Intento de fuga

Hoy me han hecho una fiesta de bienvenida en la que todo el pueblo se ha reunido para cenar. Michonne me ha hecho peinarme, ponerme un vestido, unos zapatos que no tuvieran cordones e ir a casa de Deanna a cenar con un montón de gente que no conocía. Me he agobiado a los diez minutos de estar allí por ver a toda esa gente a mi alrededor diciéndome su nombre, hablándome y haciéndome preguntas. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. En las dos horas que he aguantado dentro de esa casa he visto suficiente como para decidir que Alexandría no es un sitio para mí y que lo mejor es salir de aquí por patas.

Aquí dentro viven ajenos a lo que pasa fuera. Yo nunca he sido muy partidaria del típico "ojos que no ven...". Está bien que en Alexandría intenten que llevemos una vida normal como la de antes, pero es que hay gente que no sabe ni como te ataca un zombie y mucho menos cómo defenderse ante ellos, porque la gran mayoría lleva dentro de los muros de Alexandría desde que todo empezó. Si un día esas murallas, por muy fuertes que sean se vienen abajo, ¿qué pasará?. He intentado hablar de ello con Rick, le he sugerido que enseñemos a esta gente cómo enfrentarse a ellos pero pasa de mí, solo me dice que aquí dentro estamos bien, a salvo y que nada más hace falta.

Talleres de jardinería, de tejer, merendolas los domingos cuando cae el sol... No, mi sitio no está aquí dentro.

Es por eso por lo que bien entrada la noche he decidido ir al almacén, donde tienen todas las armas, he cogido mis cosas y he trepado el muro.

Estoy ya fuera de Alexandría y camino a paso rápido pero sin correr, porque no quiero gastar fuerzas con la de camino que me queda por delante, y voy pensando también en donde pasar la noche y cómo llegar a Washington.

¿Que por qué Washington? Me han dicho que allí buscan la cura. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor allí sí que sirvo de algo.

Otros de los momentazos de la noche ha sido cuando Jessie se me ha acercado con la hija de Rick en brazos y ha tratado de entablar una conversación un tanto extraña conmigo:

-Con que eras del grupo de Rick, ¿eh?

Yo estaba echándome zumo en un vaso, y Jessie me ha pillado tan de sorpresa que he pegado un salto. Estaba ella sola porque Rick no había venido a la fiesta, tenía turno de noche.

-Sí, no estuve desde el principio pero sí que he estado con ellos desde la prisión.

-¿Y te llevabas bien con todos?

A ver, tengo la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que en ese momento solo estaba interesada en saber la clase de relación que teníamos Rick y yo. Jessie tiene pinta de ser una chica tímida, no se acercaría a mí a intentar sonsacarme algo así si no fuera porque la duda la corroe por dentro, lo que quiere decir también a su vez que no se fía de lo que sea que Rick le ha contado.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. De hecho para mí han sido como la familia que nunca tuve.

-¿Y cómo era Rick como líder?

Vale, ya estábamos más cerca de a donde ella quería llegar, pero los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Para cuando llegara al meollo de la cuestión ya se nos habría hecho de día. Es por eso por lo que he decidido atajar.

-Jessie, si me dices qué quieres saber realmente acabaremos antes.

Y se ha sonrojado y apartado sus ojos de los míos. La había pillado.

-Rick, en cuanto a vosotros dos, solo me ha contado que fuisteis muy cercanos, pero hay algo en él que me dice que hubo algo más.

Vaya, la definición de pareja de Rick resulta que es "muy cercanos". Vale que no llegamos a consumar, pero fuimos lo que comúnmente se considera una pareja. Algo me decía que este tema le estaba quitando el sueño a Jessie, así que he sido lo más sincera y clara posible:

-Jessie... Yo no sé cómo lo ve él, pero desde luego fuimos pareja durante un tiempo. Luego atacaron la prisión y nos separamos. No sé si después de tanto tiempo me dio por muerta o algo porque no he hablado con él desde que llegué, pero es obvio que él a mí me ha olvidado porque ahora está contigo. Y en cuanto a mis intenciones, si es que te lo preguntas, no voy a hacer nada. No me voy a interponer entre vosotros. Él ha pasado página, está contigo y se os ve felices, no voy a llegar yo ahora a estropearlo. Por mi parte puedes estar tranquila.

Cuando le he dicho eso, ha respirado hondo y me ha dado las gracias. Gracias porque gracias a esa conversación podrá volver a conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Llevo ya un buen trecho andado por la carretera recta que sale desde los muros de Alexandría, y voy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no oigo como alguien se me acerca por detrás corriendo. Me doy cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde, cuando sus pasos son ya muy sonoros y a mí no me da tiempo a reaccionar. Ese desconocido me agarra haciendo que mis pies dejen de tocar el suelo y me tapa la boca para que no grite. Genial.

Nos tiramos un rato así, forcejeando. Ese alguien chista para que no haga ruido pero yo no dejo de intentar gritar. No tengo opciones y no puedo respirar, así que decido hacer uso de mi pequeña navaja, la saco del bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón y le intento dar a ciegas.

-¡Soy yo! -exclama en susurros, agarrándome la mano donde llevo la navaja- Soy yo.

¿Rick? ¿En serio? Dejo de hacer fuerza y entonces me suelta. Me pongo de cara a él y antes de que pueda hablar, se me adelanta:

-¿Dónde demonios ibas?

-Washington.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Me han dicho que allí están investigando para buscar una cura. A lo mejor allí sirvo de algo.

Ha sido... durante la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida que me han organizado. Ha habido un momento en el que he tenido que salir al jardín para poder respirar y descansar de todo el barullo de gente que había dentro de la casa. Fuera, en el jardín, había un chico que se me ha presentado como Eugene, era el único que parecía tan perdido y tan fuera de lugar como yo, así que me he acercado a él, me he presentado yo también y he tratado de entablar conversación. Me ha contado muy apático y sin mirarme a los ojos que él también había pertenecido al grupo de Rick, cuando aún estaban fuera. Es una persona un tanto extraña y a los demás seguramente les incomode su forma de actuar, pero para mí sólo es alguien diferente. Durante la conversación me ha hablado de Washington, me ha contado que su destino realmente era ese, porque está completamente seguro que es allí donde se está investigando la forma de acabar con esta "plaga", como él la llama. Cuando de los labios de Eugene ha salido la palabra "Washington" inmediatamente he sabido que es allí a donde debía ir.

-No... Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

Es por esto por lo que no le de dicho a nadie que me iba. Bueno, a Michonne le he dejado una nota encima de mi almohada, muy cutre lo reconozco, pero es que si ahí dentro hay que pedir permiso para todo ni hablemos de que te dejen salir o irte...

-¿No podríamos haber hablado de ello por la mañana?- me pregunta Rick irritado

-En cuanto llegué dije que no me quedaría mucho tiempo.

-No llevas aquí ni dos días y ya te quieres marchar. Además es de noche, cuando los caminantes están más activos. Salir ahora ha sido una real estupidez por tu parte. ¿Eres idiota?

Oh, vaya, ¿ahora se lleva lo de ofender sin venir a cuento o qué?

-Rick, yo no me infecto.

-Eres inmune, no inmortal. Puede que no te infectes si te vuelven a morder pero una manada de caminantes te puede hacer pedazos igualmente. Vamos dentro.

-No.

Rick me está empezando a poner de mala leche. Con esto de que él ahora es la ley aquí, cree que puede ordenar a todo el mundo que haga lo que él quiera y cuando él quiera, como un dictador.

-Emma, he dicho que volvemos dentro.

-Y yo te estoy diciendo que no. No quiero volver.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos apretando la mandíbula. Cuando empiezo a pensar que en este silencio está sopesando la posibilidad de dejarme ir, todo da un giro drástico:

-No me dejas otra opción.

Y en un movimiento tan rápido que no me da tiempo a reaccionar, me atrapa la muñeca con una de las esposas que él, hasta hacía segundos, llevaba enganchadas a la parte de atrás del pantalón, luego se pone detrás de mí y me pone la otra.

-¿Qué cojones haces Rick?

-Si tú no quieres volver por tu propio pie, seré yo el que te lleve dentro. -giro la cabeza y le miro incrédula, él por su parte me da un empujón en el hombro y me dice:- Camina.

Joder, esto es serio. Rick dirige mis pasos por la carretera de vuelta hasta atravesar el portón que da entrada a Alexandría, el cual cierran los chicos que hacían guardia también esta noche en los muros, y luego me lleva hasta la comisaría. No dice ni una palabra en todo el camino. Luego me mete en una habitación donde hay un escritorio y al fondo unos barrotes negros que van de pared a pared y hacen las veces de celda. Rick me mete dentro después de quitarme las esposas y hacerme darle la mochila y la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tras eso, cierra la puerta de la celda sin muchos miramientos y me deja allí dentro.

Yo trato de salir de mi trance y analizar la situación: sólo quería irme, no he molestado a nadie ni roto nada. ¿Por qué estoy ahora en un calabozo? ¿Y por qué me da la sensación de que a la situación aún le queda por empeorar? A saber la cola que trae esto...


	5. Detenida

Es ya de día cuando Michonne llega a la comisaría con su uniforme, preparada para empezar su turno. Yo por mi parte sigo en la celda y no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Después de que Rick me metiera aquí dentro, se tiró un buen rato escribiendo algo en unos papeles y luego se fue otra vez. Mientras él escribía yo trataba de llamar su atención y hablar con él de esto, pero no me hacía ni caso. Cuando ya me quedé sola en la pequeña comisaría, me tumbé en el pequeño banco que había en la celda y cerré los ojos, aunque sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder dormir sobre algo tan incómodo y además con la luz encendida.

-¿Que haces ahí Emma?

-Quebranté el toque de queda y Rick me metió aquí.

-¿Sólo por eso te tiene aquí dentro?

-Por eso y por trepar el muro. -es Rick, que entra por la puerta con una bandeja pequeña de cocina que lleva encima un vaso de leche, una manzana y una tostada de pan; después de lo de anoche dudo mucho que sea para mí- Quería irse, por la noche y por supuesto sin permiso. Intenté que volviera por las buenas pero se negaba, así que tuve que meterla yo por mi cuenta.

Michonne me mira entonces con mirada acusadora. Le ha pillado todo por sorpresa, así que lo más seguro es que no haya leído la nota que le dejé ayer en mi habitación. Nos envuelve a los tres un silencio que Rick aprovecha para acercar la bandeja que lleva en las manos a la celda y dejarla en equilibro sobre un hueco casi imperceptible que hay entre los barrotes, a un metro del suelo. Qué considerado, me trae el desayuno y todo...

-¿Has informado de esto Rick?

-Sí, cuando la traje anoche escribí el informe y ahora se lo llevaré a Deanna.

-¿Qué has escrito?

-Las normas que quebrantó anoche: no cumplir el toque de queda, coger armas del almacén sin permiso, trepar el muro, salir fuera sin permiso y desobedecer las órdenes de un agente.

Michonne resopla después de las enumeraciones de Rick, después me mira a mí y se dirige de nuevo a Rick bajando el tono de voz.

-Sabes que le van a hacer un juicio por esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Que me van a hacer un qué? -me velanto de un salto del asiento y me meto en medio de la conversación de ambos, pero ni se inmutan, solo Michonne se digna por lo menos a mirarme

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello, pero es lo que debía hacer. -él también baja el tono de voz, como ha hecho Michonne. Estas situaciones en las que la gente habla de tí estando tu delante y confiando ellos en que no les estás escuchando me dan mucha rabia. Estamos en la misma puñetera habitación, ¿qué diablos les hace pensar que no les oigo?- En el informe, a parte de solicitar un juicio esta misma tarde, he sugerido prisión domiciliaria.

¿Pero que le pasa a este tío conmigo? Parece que desde que he llegado Rick está buscando la mejor forma de fastidiarme. ¿En serio me van a hacer un puñetero juicio? Como si hubiera asesinado a alguien aquí o algo así. ¿Y qué es eso de prisión domiciliaria?

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto, Rick? -le suelto, porque es que ya no se ni que esperarme de él

-Porque no has cumplido las normas.

-Pues me estás jodiendo y bien con las puñeteras normas.

-No me hables así.

Y eso es la gota que colma el vaso. El cupo de rabia contenida de Emma tiene un límite y se acaba de sobrepasar. Me entran unas ganas enormes de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien y lo único que tengo delante es la bandeja con comida que Rick ha dejado en el hueco que hay entre los barrotes. Aprieto los puños y los dientes pero no es suficiente. Desde mi cerebro se envía la orden no muy bien procesada de pegar una patada a esa bandeja, y así ocurre. La bandeja sale volando al otro lado de la celda y todo el contenido de la misma se esparce por la habitación de la comisaría, el vaso y el plato se rompen, el bol de la fruta es el único se salva porque es de plástico. Rick y Michonne se quedan pasmados mirando el desastre. Yo les doy la espalda a ambos y me siento en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas encogidas. ¡Maldita la hora en la que Daryl me encontró y me convenció para venir aquí!


	6. Juicio

Me van a hacer un juicio. Es de chiste pero sí, me van a hacer un juicio.

Según ellos, las leyes de Alexandría prohíben traspasar los muros por la noche y sin permiso, por lo que he cometido un "delito", y como tal se me debe de someter a juicio. Vaya tela. Me han llevado al jardín de Deanna, donde la sala de juicio improvisada consta de una mesa larga con cuatro sillas, que supongo que será el estrado, y una mesa más pequeña con dos sillas, donde nos sentaremos Maggie y yo. Ella va a hacer de mi abogada. Respecto al jurado, Deanna será la jueza y quiere tener como asesores a los agentes de Alexandría, o sea a Rick y a Michonne. El fiscal será el hijo de Deanna. La mesa grande está localizada enfrente de la pequeña, ambas separadas por una distancia de unos cinco metros, para asemejarse lo más posible a una sala de juicio normal. Aquí también tenemos público. La gente del pueblo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer ha venido también para ver el espectáculo.

El juicio se da por comenzado cuando en el estrado se sientan los respectivos miembros del tribunal. Deanna, sentada en medio de todos, manda guardar silencio a los del jardín dando golpes en la mesa con la palma de la mano, a falta de mazo. El juicio acaba de comenzar.

-Este tribunal juzgará hoy a Emma Clarke por no cumplir el toque de queda, saltarse las normas al atravesar los muros por la noche y sin permiso. También se la acusa de entrar al almacén de las armas y llevarse las suyas sin haberlo solicitarlo con anterioridad. -por muchas vueltas que le de, no le encuentro sentido a esa acusación; esas armas son MÍAS y recuperar algo tuyo no es robar ¿no?- Se llama a declarar a la acusada. Fiscal proceda.

El Fiscal, o sea el hijo de Deanna, se levanta de la mesa y lleva su silla a un lado del estrado, separada de los demás. Me manda sentarme allí.

-Señorita Clarke, se la acusa de trepar el muro, quebrantar el toque de queda y sustraer armas sin permiso. ¿Lo entiende y lo reconoce?

-Sí, claro.

Joder, como para negar algo tan obvio.

-¿Nos podría explicar los hechos desde su punto de vista?

Después de unos segundos en los que recapitulo mentalmente la noche anterior, les cuento todo tal y como pasó. Desde el mismo momento en el que estaba en casa y algo me empujó a salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás. También les confieso algo avergonzada que el hecho de coger mis cosas y trepar el muro fue fruto de un impulso:

-¿Y como pudo nacer de usted ese impulso de salir?

-No sé muy bien qué nombre ponerle, pero fue una sensación de agobio que no me dejaba ni respirar la que me empujó a saltar el muro.

Me hacen un par de preguntas más, sin mucha importancia antes de dar por acabada mi declaración. Es entonces cuando llaman a declarar a Rick, la otra parte implicada.

-Se llama a declarar al agente que estaba de guardia ayer por la noche en calidad de testigo. Rick Grimes, por favor, a declarar.

Rick básicamente lo que hace es contar su punto de vista, lo mismo que me han pedido a mí. Él estaba haciendo su ronda de noche, controlando que el toque de que estaba siendo cumplido, cuando vio a alguien trepando el muro y saliendo fuera, él mandó abrir la puerta y fue detrás.

-La acusada nos ha dicho que los hechos fueron resultado de un impulso. Señor Grimes, ¿qué piensa usted de eso?

Rick se queda en silencio más tiempo de lo normal pensando su respuesta. Reflexiona frotándose la barba. No sé por qué, pero creo que quiere decir algo y pero duda si soltarlo o no. Arrugo la frente y todos le miramos expectantes. Rick, ¿qué demonios vas a decir?

-Creo que la acusada actuó así porque es inestable.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema en estos momentos para cualquiera que me mire. La mandíbula se me ha descolgado y los ojos se me han abierto como platos, y no se si reír o llorar. Inesta... ¿qué?

-¿Puede ampliar un poco más lo que acaba de decir? ¿En qué se basa para decir que la acusada es inestable? -por lo que veo, hasta el Fiscal de ha quedado a cuadros

-Para ello me tengo que remontar a cuando mi comunidad estaba aún en la prisión. Emma llegó sola un día y nos ocultó durante un tiempo que en realidad huyó de su anterior grupo. Ese grupo estaba liderado por la que entonces era su pareja, un hombre que la maltrataba. Pienso que ya de por sí esas denigraciones y sometimientos le afectaron tanto física como psicológicamente. Lo que creo que terminó de acabar con su estabilidad mental fue el hecho de que se viera obligada a matar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su antiguo grupo, incluida a su antigua pareja...

Conforme Rick lo contaba todo, yo iba hundiéndome cada vez más y más en mi asiento. Escucharle sacar a relucir todos mis trapos sucios sin venir a cuento me demuestra mucho de él, en lo que se ha convertido y en lo que ahora piensa de mí. Aparto mis ojos de él mientras respiro hondo y aprieto los dientes, conteniendo de paso las lágrimas. Empezar a llorar ahora daría la razón a Rick en cuanto a que soy inestable, y eso no es algo que necesite ahora. Cierro los ojos e intento no escucharle, que mi mente anule su voz mientras él sigue contando una verdad a medias, porque lo que no cuenta es que él me mintió y me entregó de nuevo al grupo de Zack sin pensárselo dos veces, pero bueno, cualquier intento de rebatir al "mayor agente de la ley" de Alexandría sonaría a culpabilidad. Noto como Maggie me observa, lo hace con cara de circunstancia, supongo que ella también estará flipando, porque también se ha dado cuenta de que Rick está manipulado la historia para que suene como él quiere. Yo la miro suplicándole que haga callar a Rick.

-¡Protesto! -grita Maggie, interrumpiendo la declaración de Rick

-Se rechaza.

-Con la venia, señora, lo que el testigo está contando no tiene nada que ver con el delito que se juzga hoy.

-Maggie, se rechaza.- le dice Deanna a Maggie con voz amenazante. La jefaza ahora está interesada en mi mierda, al igual que todo el pueblo de Alexandría que también se encuentra en el jardín guardando silencio.

Mi mente consigue alejarme de lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo a mi alrededor. Me lleva lejos, a un lugar donde no se te controla, eres realmente libre y se respira una tranquilidad real. Me dice que no me preocupe, que todo saldrá bien y yo podré continuar con mi plan a su debido tiempo, lo único que tenía que hacer era lo que ellos me pedían, comportarme casi igual que el resto de la gente que vive aquí, lo único que necesitaba era algo de estabilidad hasta que ese momento llegara. Mi mente me devuelve al aquí y ahora cuando es Deanna la que empieza a hablar:

-Bien, ahora los miembros de este tribunal se reunirán para deliberar. Cuando se haya llegado a una conclusión se le será comunicada a la acusada.

* * *

Tardan hora y media de reloj en salir del interior de la casa. Durante ese tiempo han hecho entrar también al Doctor Mark Caulfiend, el que estuvo examinándome el brazo cuando llegué, y a Daryl y Aaron. Intentaba analizar la expresión de todos conforme salían por la puerta, pero me ha sido difícil porque todos cruzaban el umbral con cara de póker. Se han sentado en sus respectivos sitios y todos me han mirado a la cara menos Rick, que me evitaba. Todo muy maduro por su parte después de esa soberana puñalada por la espalda.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, todos se acomodan en la mesa, los que están en el jardín guardan silencio y Deanna se frota las manos antes de empezar. Allá vamos..:

-Bien, querida. Primero de todo quiero que tengas en cuenta que este... "Tribunal Improvisado" como podríamos llamarlo, solo ha querido lo mejor para ti, porque Emma, déjame decirte que el pueblo de Alexandría sólo busca lo mejor para cada uno de sus habitantes desde el mismo momento en el que entran por nuestras puertas. Es cierto que desde el momento en el que llegaste nos dijiste que no te ibas a quedar mucho tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que has estado ahí fuera sola, además de lo que Rick nos ha contado sobre tu... Episodio en la prisión, creemos que lo mejor para tu estabilidad tanto física como psicológica es que permanezcas con nosotros mínimo una semana, después de lo cual si lo sigues deseando y si nuestro terapeuta, el Doctor Caulfield, da el visto bueno, podrás marcharte. Si por lo que sea lo reflexionas y deseas quedarte tenemos un plan para ti que tal vez te guste. Eres médico, como nos contaste cuando llegaste, y tus servicios nos vendrían muy bien aquí, ya te lo dije en su momento, así que si te quedas podrás ejercer la profesión para la que estudiaste. Además, Michonne ha compartido con nosotros que a lo mejor lo que te empuja a irte es sentirte atrapada entre nuestros muros, por eso hemos mandado a llamar a Aaron y a Daryl, para sugerirles que les acompañes en sus labores de búsqueda de reclutamientos. Ellos han mostrado abiertamente su aprobación, por lo que si aceptas también ir con ellos en sus viajes al exterior, tendrás que compaginar tus labores como médico aquí con las excursiones fuera con Aaron y Daryl.

Bueno, no tiene tan mala pinta. Podré estar tanto dentro como fuera, y dos "trabajos" suponen tener la cabeza ocupada y eso es bueno. Tal vez esa sea la estabilidad que buscaba.

-Lo que menos te va a gustar va a ser lo que tenemos que compartir contigo a continuación. Hemos pedido a nuestro terapeuta, el Doctor Mark Caulfield, un informe de tu estado mental durante esta semana, por lo que va a hacerte un seguimiento durante estos días. Si después de los mismos no muestras mejoría se te forzará a quedarte un tiempo más. El Doctor se reunirá contigo al menos una vez al día para terapia y si así lo recomienda él y disponemos de los medios necesarios se te medicará. -estoy totalmente perdida en lo último que Deanna acaba de decir, y ella lo nota, por lo que se ve obligada a aclarármelo de nuevo- En resumen, Emma, en los próximos siete días permanecerás en casa, con la visita diaria de Mark Caulfield para terapia, y como Michonne nos ha hablado sobre tus problemas para conciliar el sueño y las pesadillas, se estudiará la posibilidad de darte inductores del sueño. Después de una semana tendremos una reunión tu y yo y hablaremos de lo que harás entonces. ¿Has entendido todo lo que dicho?

Lo he entendido pero no me gusta ni un pelo. Me quieren tener drogada y controlada una semana entera, porque los inductores del sueño, a parte de hacerte dormir doce horas seguidas, te tienen K.O. durante el resto del día. Da igual como me lo quieran pintar, en los psiquiátricos tienen a los pacientes así, sedados y deambulando por el hospital. Conmigo no va a haber mucha diferencia, me van a tener drogada deambulando por casa y sin poder salir, lo último no lo han dicho, pero no creo que me quieran tener medio inconsciente dando vueltas por el pueblo. Deanna y los demás me miran expectantes, aún no he respondido a su pregunta.

-Sí... -le respondo sin fuerzas, casi en un susurro.

Es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo agotada que estoy. Llevo más de un día sin dormir.

-Bien, pues se levanta la sesión. Hemos terminado.

Yo sí que he terminado de creer en Alexandría. Aaron y Daryl me hablaron de un lugar que te permitía vivir sin la preocupación de que la muerte aceche en cada rincón oscuro o detrás de cada árbol. Ahora el bien que Alexandría busca para mí es no ser yo misma. Prefiero a mil zombies antes de esta cárcel disfrazada de pueblo seguro.

Y Rick... Ni le reconozco. ¿Por qué me hace esto?


	7. El escondite (RICK)

Rick POV

Esto se ha convertido en un juego aunque sea serio.

Todos los días al anochecer se declara el toque de queda, es una medida que decidimos tomar hace tiempo porque creemos que los habitantes de Alexandría se sienten más seguros así. Es una norma más.

La cosa es que como siempre pasa, hay gente que no está muy de acuerdo con las normas.

Emma no respeta el toque de queda. Ella sale por la noche. Aún cuando el Doctor Mark Cauldfield le da medicamentos para que concilie el sueño y que se suponen que la tienen que dejar fuera de juego, sale de casa, la que comparte con Michonne, y deambula por ahí hasta que la encuentro en un rincón escondido, con la mirada perdida y tarareando alguna canción.

Yo y Michonne nos repartimos los turnos, cada semana a uno le toca vigilar por la noche y al otro hacer el turno de día. Emma ha estado haciendo esto toda esta semana en la que la obligamos a quedarse aquí, cuando me toca a mí vigilar por las noches.

El primer día informé a Deanna de que Emma había salido de casa e incumplido el toque de queda como habría hecho con cualquier otro habitante de Alexandría. Además era la segunda vez que lo hacía después de haberse intentado marchar la otra noche. Deanna, por su parte tomó una medida algo drástica: prohibió a Emma salir de su casa durante el resto de la semana e hizo a Mark aumentarle las dosis de tranquilizantes. Que las drogas que le dan la dejen casi sin saber quién es no la ha frenado para seguir saliendo por las noches.

Yo, por mi parte, informé de la primera vez pero no del resto. No lo hago por algo que ocurrió la segunda noche, cuando no esperaba encontrármela de nuevo:

La encontré durante una de las rondas, en el parque. Emma estaba detrás de un árbol, sentada en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas y arrancando la hierba del suelo con la mirada apagada.

-Emma... -la llamé pero no reaccionaba, seguía igual de abducida arrancando hierbajos del suelo- Emma, vamos, te llevo a casa.

-Esa no es mi casa.

-Es de noche y no puedes estar aquí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -dijo, apartando al fin la vista del suelo para mirarme a mí- ¿Decírselo otra vez a Deanna para que me tenga en esa casa encerrada dos semanas en lugar de una y le mande a Mark que me dé más tranquilizantes hasta que no pueda ni abrir los ojos?

-Vamos, Emma.

La agarré de los brazos y la levanté del suelo casi sin esfuerzo, porque en el tiempo que llevaba sin verla se había quedado en los huesos. Ella seguía:

-No... Mira, ¿sabes qué? Puedes hacer algo mejor. Le puedes decir el número de veces que le atravesé a Zack la cara con un machete. Fue lo único que te faltó por decir en el juicio. -no contesté, de hecho me quedé de piedra cuando Emma dijo aquello. Ella aprovechó mi silencio para hacer que la soltara de los brazos dando un tirón- También puedes sugerirle que me encierre por homicidio. En ese bar maté a un montón de personas y en una civilización como Alexandría una asesina como yo debería de estar entre rejas. -yo seguía callado mientras observaba a Emma decirme todo aquello con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de enfado y rabia- ¿No le parece agente?

Me provocaba más y más para que le contestara, pero ni yo mismo me considero un hueso fácil de roer.

-No puedes estar aquí Emma. En tu estado es peligroso.

-Por favor, deja de mentir. Hazlo más por ti que por mí. No te importo una mierda. -tragué saliva. Estaba realmente dolida por todo y yo no era capaz de contestarle. La intenté coger de nuevo del brazo para acompañarla a casa, pero rechazaba totalmente cualquier contacto físico conmigo, hizo que la soltara de otro brusco tirón- Déjame, me sé el camino. Puedo ir yo sola.

Fue ese día cuando realmente me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que quería para Emma era que no volviera ahí fuera y que se volviera a someter al peligro del mundo exterior. Por el camino yo había sacado a relucir todos sus trapos sucios y había hecho que la tuvieran presa en su propia casa. Fue esa segunda noche cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal y de lo injusto que estaba siendo. Sabía que si la dejaba salir y volver fuera, a que ella siguiera el camino que quería, no la volvería a ver jamás. Y por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, no podría soportarlo.

El día que el gobernador atacó la prisión, cuando lo único que nos quedaba era salir corriendo de allí, la busqué por todos lados, hasta que a lo lejos reconocí su ropa. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. En aquel momento los pies se me quedaron pegados al suelo, mirando fijamente hacia donde ella estaba y no podía moverme ni reaccionar. Fue un shock. Creí que estaba muerta. Después recuerdo a Carl diciéndome a gritos que no podría hacer nada y que por favor saliéramos de allí. El mundo se paró para mí aquel día y solo volvió a girar cuando llegué a Alexandría.

En cuanto a las demás noches, han sido todas iguales. Digo que es como un juego porque ella sale y yo sé que lo hará, así que la busco y cuando doy con ella la llevo de vuelta a casa. Es como jugar al escondite todas las noches. Ella, durante esto, no me dirige la palabra, ni me mira, además de que no quiere ni que la toque.

Su rechazo hacia mí es algo que me he buscado yo solo.

Cuando la llevo a casa, intento hacer el menor ruido posible para que Michonne no se despierte. Emma sube las escaleras agarrándose al pasamanos y a la pared, porque no puede casi ni tenerse en pie, y va a su habitación. Yo me quedo en el salón unos quince minutos, luego subo y compruebo que Emma realmente se ha quedado dormida. Después salgo de la casa y continúo la ronda intentando sacarme a Emma de la cabeza sin mucho éxito.

Hoy me está costando encontrarla más de lo normal, quizá hoy sí que se ha quedado dormida y no ha salido.

Decido pasar por su casa, para comprobar que todo está bien, y entonces la veo. Se ha subido a la parte del tejado que da a su jardín trasero y está allí sentada con la mirada fija en el cielo. Esa parte del tejado es totalmente plana y no tendría que suponer mayor peligro, pero igualmente me preocupa que esté ahí arriba, así que no lo pienso dos veces; entro en la casa, subo las escaleras y salgo por una ventana abierta que hay en el piso de arriba, la misma por la que ella ha accedido al tejado. Emma nota mi presencia nada más poner un pie en el tejado y me mira de reojo, sin darme mucha importancia. Ella ya daba por hecho que iba a venir.

-Estoy en casa, así que técnicamente no estoy incumpliendo ninguna norma.

Me ahorro el mismo discurso de todas las noches que la he encontrado fuera incumpliendo el toque de queda y lo que hago ahora es acercarme a ella y sentarme a su lado, imitando su postura, con las rodillas encogidas y rodeándome las piernas con los brazos. Los dos nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando al cielo. Hoy la luna llena viste el cielo e ilumina tenuemente cada parte del pueblo.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que alguien a quien he querido tanto pudiera hacerme tanto daño sin ni siquiera usar la violencia.

La miro, tragando saliva. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba nada bien, pero que ella lo exprese así es más duro todavía para mí.

-Todo lo que hice o dije en el juicio fue por ti, Emma. Pensaba que era lo mejor.

-Impedirme hacer lo que quiero es una curiosa forma de querer lo mejor para mí.

-Hay un largo camino hasta Washington y yo sabes. Te puede pasar cualquier cosa antes de que llegues.

Ella suspira y vuelve a mirar al cielo. Sé lo que quiere. Busca que le diga algo que no tenga que ver con el porqué se tiene que quedar, quiere saber el porqué yo no quiero que se vaya.

-Dentro de dos días se acaba la semana en la que me habéis obligado a quedarme aquí. Mark dice que mi estado mental es bueno, que no muestro ni un ápice de inestabilidad. Curioso, ¿no? -me mira alzando una ceja y con los ojos apagados- ¿Qué harás cuando le diga a Deanna que no quiero quedarme?

El estómago se me encoge y la boca se me seca al momento. La verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Deanna lo dijo tanto en el juicio como en nuestra reunión de deliberación. Yo insistí y mucho en que Emma se quedara durante un tiempo para recuperarse del camino que había recorrido hasta aquí. Me costó mucho que Deanna aceptara que esa temporada fueran solo siete días. Después acordamos que la dejaríamos marchar si el informe de Mark daba el visto bueno al estado de salud física y psicológica de Emma.

Intenté creer que la oferta de Deanna a Emma, en la que le ofrecía quedarse aquí para poder ser médico, le sería más atractiva que volver a estar fuera. Pero ya veo que no.

-Los dos sabemos que si sigo en Alexandría es porque tu así lo has querido, y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué. Ya me diste por muerta en la prisión y ahora estás con Jessie. -Jessie. A ella no la miro igual desde que Emma llegó, y ha comenzado a darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Aparto los ojos de los verdes de Emma y miro al suelo, odiándome a mí mismo- No entiendo que pinto yo aquí viendo día tras día a alguien a quien no he olvidado manteniendo una relación estable y feliz con otra persona. -ella guarda silencio, creo que esperando una contestación por mi parte. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es morderme los labios mientras niego con la cabeza- Rick, mírame. -le hago caso y vuelvo a buscar sus ojos con los míos. Me mira suplicándome algo que no tardará en materializar en palabras:- Déjame ir.

Aprieto los dientes y me levanto casi de un salto, queriendo salir de allí aunque no sepa ni a dónde. Dentro de dos días Emma se irá y yo no podré hacer nada al respecto. Salgo de la casa casi corriendo, como si estuviera en llamas. Intento tranquilizarme caminando, pensar en otra cosa, pero no puedo. Voy a la comisaría a hacer algo de papeleo e intentar olvidar así todo el asunto, pero tampoco tiene mucho éxito. El resto de la noche pasa muy despacio, eterna, casi como una tortura.

Cuando vuelvo a pasar por su casa a las cinco de la mañana, durante mi última ronda, ella ya no está en el tejado.


	8. Terapia de choque

Alguien llama a la puerta dando golpes con los nudillos, y por la hora que es, debe de ser Mark que viene a hacerme terapia.

Él también es médico pero se especializó y se hizo psiquiatra, por lo que su experiencia en medicina general es algo escasa. Por eso en Alexandría me necesitan también a mí como médico, entre los dos podríamos satisfacer las necesidades de todo el pueblo.

Todas las tardes viene a hacerme la terapia que me impusieron en el juicio. La hacemos en el salón, yo me siento en el sofá y el justo enfrente mía, en un sillón.

-Bueno, Emma, hoy es ya nuestra penúltima sesión.

-Sí... -digo sin poder evitar sonreír. Mi condena está acabando- Ya queda menos.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien, supongo. Dentro de poco ya podré salir de casa.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos hoy? ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que Rick contó en tu juicio?

Durante los anteriores días de terapia, le he contado a Mark prácticamente toda mi vida. Le conté el abandono de mi padre cuando yo era tan joven que casi ni lo recuerdo y cuando a mi madre le detectaron un cáncer terminal. Sabe mi infancia, mi adolescencia y parte de mi vida adulta. Caigo ahora en la cuenta de que le he hablado de todo menos de Zack.

-Por qué no, de todas formas lo sabe ya todo el pueblo.

-En el juicio todos oímos la versión de Rick. A mí personalmente me faltó conocer la tuya.

Bueno, pues allá vamos. Doctor, coja palomitas.

-Zack fue mi novio durante más de cinco años antes de esto. Estudiábamos juntos en la Universidad y nos conocimos durante la carrera. Todo este "Apocalipsis" le cambió por completo, el típico 'o comes o te comen'. Yo no quería dejarle porque tenía la tonta creencia de que volvería a ser él a su debido tiempo pero no fue así. Cuando ya sus ataques hacia mí eran constantes decidí dejar su grupo y buscarme yo la vida por mi cuenta como había hecho siempre. Fue entonces cuando me topé con la Prisión donde estaban todos. Estuve allí unos meses hasta que Daryl vino un día con un tiro en la pierna que yo tuve que intervenir. Fue Zack el que le disparó y Rick no me lo dijo. A Daryl no le dio tiempo a decírmelo porque al día siguiente Rick me sacó de la prisión con un excusa tonta para llevarme de vuelta con Zack. Rick me mintió. No me dijo que me iba a llevar de vuelta con él por un trato estúpido que ambos hicieron. Me dejó allí y después de palizas y hasta un disparo tuve movilizarme. Primero maté a Zack y luego a sus otros cuatro compinches.

-Rick no nos contó eso.

-Rick contó lo que quiso. Además fue por eso por lo que Maggie intentó pararle y Deanna no le dejó.

-¿Por qué no intentaste tu pararle también?

-Porque rebatirle en aquel momento habría supuesto darle la razón a él en cuanto a que soy inestable. Yo ya tenia la palabra culpable pintada en la frente desde que el juicio empezó y lo que él contaba sonaba a verdad, todo el puñetero pueblo se fía de él. No me iban a creer igualmente.

-Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, al menos lo habría intentado, Emma.

-De verdad que no me quedaban fuerzas para eso, Mark.

-Volviendo a lo de Zack, ¿crees que lo has superado?

-Yo diría que sí. Tuve tiempo en la Prisión y cuando me volví a quedar sola para pensar en ello. Acabar con una vida nunca está justificado, tu y yo lo sabemos, y lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que era o él o yo, y que mi instinto de supervivencia superó a mi ética y a mi moral. Yo amé a Zack, y pasé un gran duelo con su pérdida, pero llega un momento en el que tienes que aceptar la marcha de alguien si quieres seguir tú adelante.

-¿Crees que te has perdonado a tí misma por haberle quitado la vida a Zack?

-Nunca podría perdonarme algo así. -Mark me mira intensamente con sus ojos verdes, intentando sacarme una justificación de la contestación que le acabo de dar, pero hay sentimientos y pensamientos en esta vida que no necesitan más explicación, como es el caso- Nunca podría perdonarme quitar una vida, sean las condiciones que sean.

Mark sonríe satisfecho sin llegar a mostrar los dientes y aparta su mirada de la mía. ¿Qué he dicho?

-Es lo más sensato que he oído decir desde que todo este infierno estalló.

Le imito y sonrío con él. Por mi cabeza se vuelve a pasar la misma pregunta que lleva días pidiéndome salir por mi boca. Una pregunta cuya respuesta quiero conocer más por necesidad que por curiosidad.

-No estoy loca, ¿verdad?

Mark sacude la cabeza, algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

-No, Emma. De hecho te veo bastante cuerda para todo lo que te ha pasado. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Rick en el juicio dijo que soy inestable.

El Doctor se recoloca en el sillón y frunce el ceño. Su lenguaje corporal dice que ha topado con otro problema en el camino.

-¿Que clase de relación habéis tenido el agente Rick Grimmes y tú antes de que vuestro grupo se separara?

Trago saliva. Emma, eres una bocazas.

-Estuvimos juntos.

-Vaya. ¿Qué me puedes contar de eso?

-Me gustaría decir que sí que lo he superado pero la verdad es que no. Después del ataque a la Prisión pensé que jamás volvería a verle y digamos que mis sentimientos hacia él se quedaron encerrados en lo más profundo de mí, creo que hasta los di por olvidados. Después lo volví a encontrar aquí y fue... Como si volviera a ser yo después de mucho tiempo, solo con verle vivo a él y a todos los demás, pero especialmente a él. Después descubrí que ahora está con Jessie y me hundí. Quise salir de aquí por patas y Washington me parecía un buen destino.

-A él no le has olvidado, por lo que veo.

-No. -me quedo en silencio pensando en ello. Cómo voy a olvidarle si hasta sueño con él- Intento no pensar mucho en ello, pero mi subconsciente, el muy cabrón, me hace soñar con él.

Mark asiente, pero después de reflexionarlo frunce mucho el ceño y mira para otro lado. Algo le ha extrañado.

-¿Me puedes contar los sueños que tienes?

-En realidad siempre son los mismos, o se parecen mucho. Sueño que es de noche y que estoy fuera de casa, al rato Rick viene y me lleva de vuelta a casa. Son todos así.

-Eso sí que es interesante.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

Ahora la que frunce el ceño soy yo. Soñar con Rick noche tras noche es raro y tal vez un poco friki, pero no interesante.

-Por nada, por nada. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no eres nada inestable, Emma. Tu vida ha sido más intensa que la de la mayoría y todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que me has descrito en estos días son algo que pueden pasar por normal. Que quieras ir a Washington porque tal vez allí les seas de ayuda también es normal, pero yo te recomendaría que te quedaras aquí una temporada. Algo de estabilidad y rutina no te vendrá nada mal. Ya te dijo Deanna que podrás trabajar tanto en la consulta médica conmigo como en algunos viajes de reclutamiento. La decisión siempre es tuya, pero esa es mi recomendación.

Hablamos durante los últimos minutos de sesión de cosas sin mucha importancia. Cuando acabamos le acompaño a la puerta, como siempre, y Mark me dice que esta noche me dará una medicación distinta para conciliar el sueño, porque la anterior, con la subida de dosis que Deanna le dijo que me diera, se le había acabado. A ver si con un poco de suerte esa medicación no me hace tener unos sueños tan extraños como los que he tenido en los últimos días.

* * *

El Doctor Mark Caulfield reflexiona acerca de la sesión de terapia que esa misma tarde había tenido con una paciente impuesta, Emma Clarke. Se supone que, por antecedentes contados por el agente Rick Grimmes, una de las personas más respetadas e influyentes de Alexandría, ella es una persona mentalmente inestable, pero no ha reflejado ninguno de esos rasgos en las seis sesiones que ha tenido con ella, después de muchas pruebas y tests que él mismo ha supervisado. También le ha extrañado mucho algo que Emma le ha contado hoy acerca de Rick. Ahora lo que el Doctor tiene es un dilema moral: creer en el agente de Alexandría o en su paciente. Decide comprobarlo por él mismo, así que sale de casa y va a la de su paciente, aunque no sea muy ortodoxo a estas horas.

La noche cae en el pueblo de Alexandría y se instaura el toque de queda un día más. El agente Rick Grimes se encuentra haciendo su ronda nocturna cuando algo le comienza a inquietar: no encuentra a Emma Clarke en ninguno de sus comunes escondites, lo que podría significar que esta noche no ha salido de casa como venía siendo costumbre.

Pero el agente nunca se conforma con nada, así que decide comprobarlo él mismo con sus propios ojos. Va a la casa donde residen Emma y Michonne, a comprobar que todo va bien. Abre la puerta de la entrada con mucho cuidado, no quiere hacer ruido y ser descubierto. En eso Rick Grimes lo tiene fácil porque en Alexandría las puertas de las casas por norma no se pueden cerrar con llave. Rick atraviesa el hall y luego el salón del hogar hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales sube con especial cuidado hasta el piso de arriba. Luego se encamina hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde está la habitación de la señorita Clarke, y procede a abrir el pomo de la puerta cuidadosamente. Respira hondo cuando comprueba que sobre la cama descansa una figura femenina que duerme de espaldas a la puerta. Emma está en casa, lo que significa que no ha escapado, como el agente había empezado a sospechar.

Rick pone cuidado en sus pasos cuando rodea la cama para comprobar que Emma está realmente dormida. Se la encuentra con los ojos cerrados, tumbada sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y abrazando una almohada. Él sonríe porque en eso ella no ha cambiado. Para conciliar el sueño, Emma Clarke necesitaba siempre dormir abrazada a algo, aunque fuera a ella misma. El agente no puede evitarlo: se arrodilla a la misma altura en la que se encuentra la chica y le acaricia su pelo castaño oscuro, un color único que se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Rick.

El agente cambia su expresión cuando nota la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación. Levanta la mirada y percibe la silueta de un hombre perfilada por la luz de la luna. Esa persona da un paso al frente y es entonces cuando Rick lo reconoce. Es el Doctor Mark Cauldfield, el cual ladea la cabeza, un gesto mediante el cual le pide a Rick que le acompañe fuera de la casa, seguramente para hablar.

El Doctor, que es el terapeuta de Emma, es el primero de salir de la habitación. Rick mira por última vez a Emma, que está profundamente dormida, antes de levantarse y salir siguiendo los pasos del psiquiatra. Se lo vuelve a encontrar fuera, en el porche de la casa, y es él mismo el que cierra la puerta de entrada.

Las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era un agente el que había sido pillado haciendo algo que no era común, casi fuera de las normas. Cuando ambos están ya fuera de la casa, es el terapeuta el que da el primer paso en una conversación que va a ser algo intensa:

-Agente, necesito hablar con usted como terapeuta de Emma. En la sesión de terapia que hemos tenido hoy me ha hablado de usted. Voy a obviar el contenido de la sesión porque es algo que no puedo desvelar como norma profesional. Una de las cosas que me ha contado es que sueña con usted **(*)** desde que se la obliga a quedarse en casa. -el agente alza las cejas, sorprendido- Y me ha extrañado que dijera algo así, porque la medicación que le estoy dando para conciliar el sueño se supone que anula la fase del sueño en la que se producen los sueños, por lo que no tendría sentido que ella soñara con usted. La lógica y la intuición me han llevado a pensar que de algún modo por la noche ambos se están viendo, y como la medicación la debería dejar casi sin fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, solo te puedo acusar a ti, Rick. Tienes que dejar de venir a verla por las noches.

El agente intenta explicarse, decirle que no está acosando de ningún modo a Emma, como el Doctor piensa, pero Mark continúa:

-Por favor déjeme acabar. Solo he venido esta noche para pedirle algo si queremos que Emma se recupere por completo, no estoy aquí para decirle que hacer en sus horas de trabajo ni nada por el estilo. Ambos mantuvísteis una relación, luego se separaron y los sentimientos de Emma se perdieron y fueron sustituídos por la soledad, una muy mala compañera de viaje. Después los dos os volvísteis a encontrar aquí y los sentimientos de Emma volvieron, pero con su llegada también descubrió que usted mantenía una relación romántica con otra mujer. No ha sido fácil para ella. Creo que no necesito explicarle nada más para que entienda que lo mejor para su recuperación es que intente relacionarse lo menos posible con Emma. Ella quiere intentar olvidarle para no sufrir más con esto y poder continuar.

Rick Grimmes intenta ocultar su dolor tras una máscara de indiferencia y aceptación. Las decisiones que había tomado en los últimos días se estaban volviendo en su contra. Lo que creía estar haciendo por el bien de Emma estaba empeorando su estado.

-Gracias, Doctor.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme. Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido.

 **(*)Por si quedaba duda, me veo obligada a aclararlo. Para Emma sus salidas en la noche son sueños. La primera noche, como Rick se chivó de que salió ya supo que en ese caso no había sido un sueño, pero como las demás noches no le dijeron nada y ella se despertaba por la mañana en casa, Emma lo tomaba como si hubiera sido un sueño, aunque REALMENTE hubiera pasado. De ahí lo que le dice al Doctor Mark, no es que le esté mintiendo ni nada.**


	9. Reunión

Es oficial: Hoy se acaba mi (pequeña) condena.

Estoy desayunando con Michonne en casa, que acaba de llegar de su turno de noche haciendo guardia, y puedo decir que es la primera vez desde que llegué que como teniendo apetito. Después de la comida más importante del día, me doy una ducha, me visto con algo decente y voy a casa de Deanna a hablar de qué voy a hacer ahora, lo cual no tengo nada claro. Desde las sesiones de terapia con Mark mi idea de irme a Washington ha ido descendiendo en importancia y me estoy planteando seriamente quedarme en Alexandría una pequeña temporada.

Cuando llego a su casa, Deanna me abre la puerta con expresión amable, me invita a entrar y me conduce al salón. Me hace sentarme en el mismo sitio que cuando llegué a Alexandría. Hace ya unos eternos ocho días.

-¿Como te ha ido la semana, Emma? ¿Has descansado estos días?

-Sí. Demasiado, diría yo.

-Medicarte era la única forma de que descansaras todo lo que necesitabas para recuperar fuerzas, y lo sabes. ¿Cómo han ido las sesiones de terapia con Mark?

-Bastante bien. Ha sido bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de todo.

-Me alegro, Emma. -Deanna muestra una sonrisa muy sincera que se me contagia- Bien, como te ofrecí cuando llegaste, mi oferta de que te quedes aquí para ser doctora sigue en pie. También te ofrecí participar en los reclutamientos con Aaron y Daryl, eso también lo mantengo. Lo importante es qué quieres hacer tú ahora.

Suspiro y miro para otro lado. Si yo tuviera la menor idea de qué hacer ahora...

-La verdad es que no sé que hacer, Deanna.

La mujer frunce el ceño. Creo que ella ya daba por sentado que me iba a ir aunque me hiciera la mejor oferta del mundo para quedarme.

-Vaya... ¿Ya no quieres ir a DC?

-Tampoco es eso. Me gustaría ir a Washington porque tengo la certeza de que allí puedo ser de ayuda. No me infecté cuando me mordieron, eso les tiene que servir de algo para empezar a investigar. Lo que pasa es que hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no es el momento adecuado para hacer ese viaje, que debería quedarme a ayudar a todas las personas que viven en Alexandría a seguir sanos.

-Eso se llama vocación. Tu vocación es la de salvar vidas, Emma, por eso una parte de ti quiere quedarse.

Vocación. Yo siempre solía decir que si sigues tu vocación desde el mismo momento en el que la sientes acabarás en el mejor sitio en el que puedes estar.

-De todas formas me gustaría participar en los viajes de reclutamiento con Daryl y Aaron...

-¿Te quedarás entonces?

Trago saliva. ¿Me quedaré? ¿Podré seguir viendo día a día a Rick y fingir que nada ha pasado, que no me ha hecho daño? ¿Podré seguir viéndole con Jessie y decirme a mí misma que no importa aunque sea mentira? Esas eran unas de las principales cosas que me empujaban a irme. Hace poco les conseguí poner nombre: huir. Quiero huir de algo que tal vez sea bueno. Quiero huir de Alexandría por los sentimientos que tengo hacia una persona y eso no es algo que debería de poder conmigo. Ya huí una vez en el caso de Zack y no va a volver a pasar. Tengo que enfrentarme a cosas así, como Mark dice, para poder seguir adelante.

Así es la vida.

-Sí. Me quedo.

Me quedo. Me quedo porque la única manera de superar un problema es enfrentarse a él. Haré lo que sea para olvidar a Rick, si tengo que recurrir a evitarle y verle lo menos posible, así lo haré. Quizá eso sea un poco cobarde por mi parte, lo más adulto sería hablar con él de todo esto, pero sé que evitará la conversación. Por lo general él también me evita a mí, así que debería ser fácil.


	10. Las dos palabras mágicas

**RICK's POV**

Han pasado algo más de dos meses desde que Emma decidió quedarse. Durante ese tiempo ha estado tanto dentro como fuera de Alexandría. Se la ve contenta con lo que hace. Digo se la ve porque no he hablado mucho con ella en todo este tiempo. Su terapeuta, Mark, ya me dijo aquella noche que ella quiere olvidar sus sentimientos hacia mí porque yo estaba con Jessie y Emma quería superarlo, y por tanto debía relacionarme con ella lo menos posible. Eso no me gustó en absoluto porque yo no quiero alejarme de ella, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo.

La última vez que mantuvimos una conversación fue en su consulta, justo después de que volviera de su primer viaje de reclutamiento, el cual duró cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que me costó mucho conciliar el sueño por las noches al no saber si Emma estaba bien o no. Llevé a Judith a la consulta de con la excusa de que podría tener gripe, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que era un resfriado. Solo quería verla y tener una razón para hablar con ella. Nada más verme llegar con Judith, se la comió a besos. A mi me trató con demasiada formalidad:

-Señor Grimmes, puede estar tranquilo. La pequeñaja de Judith no tiene gripe, lo que ha cogido es un resfriado. En los próximos días sacadla lo menos posible de casa y que no se relacione con muchos niños, porque no queremos que haya una epidemia de niños resfriados en Alexandría. Para que se recupere la nena tiene que descansar mucho, cuanto más duerma mejor, dadle caldo de pollo o líquidos calientes siempre que podáis , si conseguís un vaporizador sería perfecto y si podéis hacer que suelte los mocos mejor. ¡Ah! Y dadle mucha agua.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Gracias Emma.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que nos envolvía un ambiente extraño, algo difícil de explicar.

-Si empeora dile a Jessie que me la traiga de nuevo.

Que la trajera Jessie. Estaba claro que ella no quería tenerme allí. Emma se levantó de la silla e hizo amago de acompañarme a la puerta para que me fuese, pero yo no había acabado:

-¿Qué tal el viaje de reclutamiento? -solté de repente. No quería irme aún de allí

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-He oído que tuvisteis un problema con un grupo de caminantes.

-Sí, así fue. Afortunadamente logramos salir de allí.

-Cuéntame un poco. A dónde fuísteis y eso.

La sonrisa le desapareció al momento y su gesto cambió por completo.

-Rick, tengo a más gente esperando fuera.

Fue una forma muy educada de pedirme que me fuera. La verdad es que tenía razón, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello.

Ahora me encuentro en mi turno de guardia de por la mañana. Estoy haciendo la ronda y, como siempre, todo va bien. Todo controlado y tranquilo.

De repente, los que están controlando los muros mandan a abrir las puertas. Seguramente sean ellos, que ya han llegado de su viaje de reclutamiento que esta vez ha durado tres días. No sé mucho más, sólo que iban hacia el sur.

Un coche entra y en su interior solo percibo las figuras de dos personas. Deberían de ser tres. Ya de por sí se me corta la respiración. Cuando veo a Aaron salir del coche con Daryl cargando la mochila de Emma estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque al corazón. Voy hacia ellos a paso rápido.

-¿Dónde está Emma? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Daryl y Aaron, que habían salido del coche hablando entre ellos, se quedan callados y se miran con expresión extraña, como si estuviera loco.

-Tranquilo tío. Nos ha pedido que la dejáramos a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Quería volver dando un paseo para estirar las piernas.

Les señalo la mochilla que Daryl acaba de cargar a sus espalda, por la cual asoman el arco y un par de flechas de Emma.

-Va desarmada.

-Lleva su navaja.

-Oh, sí. Un gran arma de defensa. -digo con sorna

-Relájate Rick. Sabe cuidar de ella misma. -me dice Daryl, empezando ya a ponerse de los nervios conmigo

-La hemos visto hacer milagros con ese cuchillito. -dice Aaron medio riéndose, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- En menos de veinte minutos estará aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Niego con la cabeza y paro a los chicos que han empezado a cerrar la verja de un grito. Voy a por ella. No me fío nada de lo que Emma se puede encontrar ahí fuera. Comienzo a caminar por la carretera a paso rápido, en unos diez minutos debería de encontrármela de frente. Mientras ando, un oscuro pensamiento se me pasa por la cabeza: ¿Y si ha aprovechado el momento para dejarnos definitivamente e irse a Washington? Acelero el paso rezando para que no sea eso lo que ha ocurrido realmente. Cuando los nervios están empezando a comerme la cabeza la veo, a lo lejos, caminando en sentido contrario al mío y a un ritmo relajado. Yo sonrío y ella para en seco el paso cuando me ve. Seguramente se esté pensando porqué estoy aquí.

* * *

 **EMMA's POV**

¿Que coño hace aquí? De vuelta a Alexandría le he pedido a Aaron que parara el coche y me dejara caminando porque quería estar sola un rato y ordenar mis ideas. ¿Qué pensaba Rick? ¿Que iba a intentar ir a Washington otra vezo algo así? Sería una gilipollez teniendo en cuenta que no llevo ni mi mochila. Comienzo a caminar de nuevo, a un paso más rápido que el de antes. Claramente vamos a hablar y no va a ser una conversación relajada, va a estar cargada de tensión como aquella tarde en la consulta en la que quería que le contara mi primera excursión de reclutamiento y como todas las veces que nos cruzamos por el pueblo.

Viene hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, pero se le borra cuando ve que yo no hago lo mismo. Mi cara debe de ser de total circunstancia y en mi frente debe de estar pintada la frase "no quiero verte". De todas formas, tengo sentimientos contradictorios, no quiero verle pero al mismo tiempo un escalofrío cargado de electricidad me recorre la columna vertebral de arriba a abajo. El tipo de electricidad que siempre se apodera de mí cuando él está cerca.

-Hola Emma.

Aparenta normalidad, cuando en esta situación (y menos entre él y yo) no hay ninguna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le suelto sin más miramientos. Adiós a la educación

-Eh... Bueno, Aaron y Daryl han llegado a Alexandría con tu mochila, tu arco y las flechas. Vas desarmada y pensé que...

-Rick... -le interrumpo- sé apañármelas. -noto que Rick está preparado para soltarme una de sus escusas y darle la vuelta a todo, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que está pasando:- También sé igual que tú porque has venido hasta aquí realmente.

El agacha la cabeza mirando al suelo, luego mira para otro lado y aprieta los dientes y la mandíbula. Yo me quedo mirándole fijamente con los brazos cruzados esperando que me diga algo que en realidad ya sé. Aunque haya pasado un tiempo, le conozco y sé lo que significan muchos de sus actos. O eso creo. Después de un rato en silencio se rasca la barba antes de contestarme:

-Sigo pensado que en cualquier momento nos dirás que te quieres ir a Washington y te irás.

Se nota que su postura ha cambiado. Está tenso, como yo.

-Piensas bien. Sigo queriendo ir a Washington y me acabaré yendo tarde o temprano.

-Emma, no.

-No puedes impedírmelo. No eres quién para decirme qué hacer con mi vida.

-Lo que no puedes hacer es dejarnos de nuevo. Ni a mí ni a ninguno de nuestro grupo.

-No me vengas ahora con que no puedo abandonar de nuevo al grupo. Yo aquel día no decidí separarme de vosotros, me disteis por muerta y ya está. Cada uno de vosotros está comenzando a construir de nuevo su vida en Alexandría y mi decisión de ir a Washington es algo que todos los del grupo apoya. Todos menos tú. ¿Por qué no me dejas irme de una puñetera vez? Estoy harta de estar atada a Alexandría y a tí sin sentido.

-Emma, por favor, no.

Estaba claro que no iba a soltar prenda. Por mucho que crea conocer a Rick, el porqué él no quiere que me vaya sigo sin poder descifrarlo.

-Estoy ya muy cansada de esto, Rick. Muy cansada.

Comienzo a caminar de nuevo hacia Alexandría. Rick me sigue unos pasos por detrás. Esta situación está acabando conmigo y no quiero que siga. Me he vuelto a construír a mi misma desde que decidí quedarme y no voy a permitir que ahora venga Rick a destrozarlo. Me giro y me lo encuentro caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Rick, necesito estar sola aunque sean quince putos minutos. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de volver sin mí?

Me giro y en lugar de seguir andando por la carretera me adentro en el bosque. No sé ni por qué lo hago, no pienso con claridad en este momento. Siempre me suele pasar lo mismo en situaciones como esta.

Trato de fijarme en la belleza del bosque mientras camino por él, intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Rick en este momento. Oigo como a cada paso que doy la hierva y algunas hojas secas crujen. Al rato comienzo a notar que no son solo mis pisadas las que provocan ese ruido, un par más las siguen a lo lejos. Rick sigue detrás mío.

Me detengo en seco y me froto la cara con las manos. Dios mío, ¿es que nunca me voy a poder librar de él?

-Emma no puedes dejarme de nuevo.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Le grito, perdiendo los nervios, antes de caer en la cuenta de que por primera vez se refiere a él mismo en lugar de meter a los demás en esto.

-Porque te quiero.

De repente todos mis órganos internos dejan de funcionar menos el corazón, el cual noto como ha comenzado a acelerarse y aparentemente quiere salírseme del pecho. Noto como toda la sangre ha desaparecido de mi cara de la impresión. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras dirigidas a mí y nunca habían salido de la boca de Rick en el tiempo que estuve en la prisión con él. Rick, después de soltarme eso respira hondo y relaja la postura, es como si se hubiera deshecho de un gran peso que cargaba a sus espaldas.

-Que me ¿qué?

Es lo único que soy capaz de decir, con un hilillo de voz. Voy a tardar en asimilarlo.

-Todo lo que he hecho desde que llegaste a Alexandría ha sido para que no volvieras a desaparecer de mi vida. Ya te he perdido dos veces y no quiero que haya una tercera.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Llevo semanas estrujándome los sesos e intentando buscar una explicación a todo lo que Rick hizo y nunca se me habría pasado esto por la cabeza. Respiro hondo, cierro los ojos y empiezo a negar con la cabeza. No puede ser. ¡Si está con Jessie! Tal vez lo único que intenta con esto es salirse con la suya y que no me vaya, pero sería algo muy retorcido para una persona como Rick. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos me encuentro a Rick mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Pero no soy capaz de decir ni hacer nada.

-Te quiero.

Susurra, mientras se acerca a mi. Lo tengo a pocos centímetros cuando me coge la cara entre sus manos y me mira intensamente a los ojos. Yo sigo con el ceño fruncido porque no acabo de creerme lo que acaba de decir. Por si me quedaba alguna duda, vuelve a decir las dos palabras a escasos milímetros de mis labios. En ese momento cierro los ojos y agarro con suavidad sus muñecas. Es él el que se atreve a besar el primero. Atrapa sus labios con los míos de una forma muy suave, deliciosa. Yo le sigo mientras entierro los dedos en su pelo y lo acaricio. Rick me agarra entonces de la nuca y el beso va haciéndose más intenso poco a poco. Ambos nos saboreamos los labios y nuestras lenguas tardan poco en entrar en juego. Rick me recorre entera con sus manos y un escalofrío me recorre de arriba a abajo. Rick gime y de repente mi ropa parece que le molesta. Me quita la chaqueta de un tirón y cuando sus manos van camino del cinturón de mi pantalón a mi me da por pensar. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?

Cojo las manos de Rick para que pare pero él quiere continuar, sigue besándome. Tengo que dar un paso atrás para que pare. Me mira a los ojos preguntándome en silencio por qué he hecho eso.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. -susurro. Rick frunce el ceño, pareciendo no entender algo tan obvio:- No podemos. Jessie está en Alexandría, esperándote en casa.

Ahora es Rick el que da un paso atrás y se queda mudo. Se frota la barba y luego toda la cara con las manos. Creo que se arrepiente de lo que acaba de hacer. Sopla una brisa helada y me da un escalofrío. Aprovecho este momento de silencio para coger mi chaqueta del suelo y volver a ponérmela.

-Voy a... Voy a volver. Tómate el tiempo que quieras para quedarte aquí fuera, pero ten cuidado.

Y ahora huye. Vaya. Rick me da la espalda y vuelve sobre nuestros pasos de vuelta a la carretera casi corriendo. Yo me quedo pasmada en el mismo punto sin llegar a creerme lo que acaba de pasar.

Cuando me decido a ponerme en movimiento y volver a la carretera de vuelta a Alexandría, no veo a Rick a lo lejos. Ha sido rápido. Yo me tomo mi tiempo en volver. De hecho, no tengo ninguna prisa en regresar.

Durante el camino de vuelta la cabeza se me llena de preguntas: ¿De verdad Rick ha dicho que me quiere? ¿Cómo nos miraremos ahora a la cara después de nuestro "encuentro"? ¿Se lo contará a Jessie? ¿Podré volver ahí dentro y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado? ¿Y qué haré yo ahora con lo de Washington?


	11. Me voy

La tarde siguiente de la gran confesión de Rick, fui a hablar con Deanna. La noche anterior no paré de darle vueltas al tema y me costó mucho dormir. Me sentía bien y mal a partes iguales. Aunque a lo mejor más mal que bien. Ni lo sé. La cuestión es que me sentía bien por un lado por los "te quiero" de Rick y su beso (¡y vaya beso!), pero por otro lado me sentía mal porque eso nos implicaba a más personas que a nosotros dos.

A ver, Alexandría es un pueblo, y como en todo pueblo que se precie todos conocen la vida de todos y las malas lenguas hablan. Si te pones a charlar con cualquier persona, en menos de cinco minutos te está contando la vida de los vecinos que viven en la casa de enfrente, aunque a tí realmente no te interese. La cosa es que a mí, sin ni siquiera preguntarlo, me habían contado la historia de Rick y de Jessie de principio a fin. Sin poder evitarlo establecí ahí una semejanza entre ella y yo. A las dos nos maltrataba nuestra pareja, Rick no hizo nada contra la mía pero a la de Jessie le pegó un tiro entre ceja y ceja sin pensárselo dos veces, por lo que cuentan.

No me sentía bien porque Jessie estaba en medio y esto le iba a hacer daño, a ella y sus hijos que le habían cogido cariño a Rick y le veían ahora como figura paterna. La única forma de que nadie saliera dañado de todo esto es que yo desapareciera. Y de alguna manera lo estaba deseando. Este pueblo me había traído más problemas que alegrías.

Total que esta tarde, a eso de las cinco, fui a casa de Deanna sin avisar para hablar. Ella, al abrirme la puerta, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Vaya, Emma. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Lo dije más seria de lo que me hubiera gustado, y eso creo que asustó un poco a Deanna, cuya expresión cambió y me hizo pasar a toda prisa:

-Vale. Pasa, pasa.

Ambas pasamos al salón y nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, una en cada lado. Ni si quiera me ofreció algo para tomar o beber de lo repentino que había resultado todo.

-Cuéntame. Me has dejado un poco perpleja con tu visita.

Decidí soltarlo sin más. Para qué andarnos con rodeos.

-Me quiero ir Alenxandría, Deanna. Me voy a Washington.

-Vaya... -se quedó unos largos segundos en silencio, creo que tratando de asumir lo que acababa de decir- Sé que probablemente no sea asunto mío pero, ¿te puedo preguntar por qué has cambiado de opinión? Ya se te veía completamente integrada con nosotros en Alexandría.

-Es algo que hago sobre todo por mí. Estar en Alexandría ha sido una gran experiencia para mí. Estar aquí ha sido como poder mirar de nuevo a atrás y volver a sentir que todo es normal y que no hay una pandemia mortal si sales de aquí. Estar aquí me ha ayudado a recobrar un poco la normalidad y mi estabilidad interior y he disfrutado mucho ejerciendo mi profesión. Además, hacer terapia semanal con Mark me ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas de mi pasado, pero también me ha hecho darme cuenta de que hay algunas otras del presente que no podré superar a no ser que continúe con mi camino hacia Washington. Sigo pensando que allí podré ser de gran ayuda.

La mujer asentía a todo lo que le decía. De algún modo creo que me entendía. Luego la conversación dio un giro que no me había visto venir:

-Es por Rick, ¿verdad?

Yo creo que en aquel momento mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos y la piel de mi cara no podía haber palidecido más.

-¿Cómo...?

-Emma, cielo, no hace falta ser un lince para saber que entre vosotros dos pasa o pasó algo. Rick desde que llegaste ha hecho lo imposible por que te quedaras, y le conozco poco, pero lo suficiente como para saber que si hubiera sido cualquier otro él mismo habría abierto las puertas, es desconfiado por naturaleza, pero contigo es diferente y eso de algún modo me hizo ponerme alerta. Luego están las veces en las que a él le toca hacer la guardia y siempre le veo rondando por los mismos sitios, la consulta y tu casa. También tu llegada del reclutamiento de ayer. Él salió a buscarte y tardasteis casi una hora en volver y lo hicisteis por separado. -vaya, ahora resulta que todo esto era un secreto a voces- Yo solo te hablo desde cosas que he visto desde que llegaste aquí. -se quedó en silencio y luego añadió con la boca pequeña- Bueno, y de alguna cosilla que Maggie me ha contado en secreto sobre la prisión.

¡Maldita Maggie! Igualmente algo así no se podía ocultar con facilidad, además por lo menos una decena de personas que habitan en Alexandría ya conocían la historia.

-Me lo puedes contar, Emma.

-Entonces mejor haz café. Va a dar para largo.

Deanna se levantó de un salto del sofá e hizo el café. Se lo conté todo de principio a fin. Hice una recopilación en voz alta de todo lo que había pasado entre Rick y yo desde el mismo día en el que llegué a la prisión hasta que me desperté sola allí cuando nos atacaron. Luego hay un parón en el que vagué sola y luego llegué aquí porque Daryl y Aaron me encontraron.

Ella me interumpía de vez en cuando cuando se perdía en mi historia o cuando tenía alguna pregunta. Contarle todo a Deanna era como un flashback de mis sesiones de terapia con Mark. Esas sesiones me habían enseñado que abrirte con alguien que fuera de confianza y que no te juzgara hacían mucho bien. Te ayudaban a tomar decisiones, como la mía de ir a DC, y te sentías mucho mejor después de soltarlo todo.

Para acabar hice un repaso de mis últimos encuentros con Rick en las semanas anteriores y acabé contándole con pelos y señales lo que ocurrió ayer, porque era lo que más fresco tenía.

-...Y estoy hecha un lío. Yo pensaba que él ya se había olvidado de mí y ayer me vino con eso. Y luego está Jessie. No es justo para ella...

-Por raro que te parezca, entiendo tu postura, Emma. Pero, ¿no crees que irte para alejarte de todo este chaparrón es un poco precipitado? Hay otros modos de solucionar las cosas.

-Creo que no tengo mucha más opción cuando en cada esquina del pueblo me encuentro con él. Además quiero ir a Washington desde hace tiempo y siento que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

La mujer se recostó un poco en el sofá sin dejar de mirarme. Supongo que dándole vueltas a todo. A mi me dió por mirar un reloj que tenía encima de la chimenea. ¡Dios mío! Nos habíamos tirado como dos horas hablando de esto... Incluso había empezado a anochecer.

-Está bien. -dijo Deanna al fin- Es tu decisión, lo que quieres hacer desde hace tiempo y no seré yo la que te retenga aquí más tiempo en contra de tu voluntad.

Sonreí y relajé la postura por el alivio que me había supuesto su contestación.

-Gracias por entenderlo, Deanna.

-No estoy segura, pero desde aquí a Washington deben de haber como unos dos días de viaje en vehículo. Tendremos que organizarte el viaje antes de partir así que probablemente en unos dos o tres días podrías salir...

Deanna estaba organizando los próximos días en voz alta y yo no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo por el fin del viaje en sí. ¿Y si al final yo no servía en DC? ¿Y si me tomaban por una loca que se había pegado un mordisco a sí misma en su propio brazo para fingir que era inmune? O aún peor, ¿y si en Washington no había nada?

-...probablemente yo sea una de las que te acompañe en el viaje.

-¿Podrías? - le pregunté, ilusionándome

-Hombre, yo era congresista en Ohio, de algo tiene que servir mi antiguo título allí. Podría serte de apoyo y dar fe sobre tu inmunidad.

La cara me cambió por completo y todo temor abandonó mi interior. A pesar de todas mis dudas, algo me decía que este viaje iba a ser para algo bueno. Sobre todo por la causa como para mí misma. Siendo muy optimista, podría ayudar a encontrar una cura y en cuanto a lo personal, iba a poder alejarme de una vez por todas de Rick.

Fue aquí cuando me dí cuenta de que en el fondo, Deanna es una gran persona. A pesar de los desacuerdos que tenía con ella cuando llegué, siempre ha tratado de buscar lo mejor para mí. Me permitió ser médico y a la vez que saliera de vez en cuando en los reclutamientos para que no me sintiera encerrada entre cuatro grandes muros. Ahora me daba todo su apoyo en lo de Washington porque era lo que yo quería y porque compartía mi idea de que allí sería de gran ayuda.

Sin duda, este viaje iba a ser para mejor.


	12. Emma se va (RICK)

Rick's POV

Mi turno está a punto de acabar, así que me encuentro en comisaría recogiendo mis cosas y preparándome para irme a casa. Miro el reloj y frunzo el ceño. Michonne debería estar aquí desde hace por lo menos cinco minutos. No es que sea mucho tiempo de desfase pero ella siempre suele llegar como cinco o diez minutos antes y me resulta extraño.

No me da tiempo a darle más vueltas al asunto porque en ese momento la puerta de la comisaría se abre y Michonne entra por ella con la cara algo descompuesta.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Se va. -no hace falta que diga mucho más para que sepa de a qué se refiere- Emma se va a Washington, Rick. Es definitivo.

Mi primera reacción es buscar a Deanna. Son las seis y media de la tarde, por lo que seguramente estará en casa. Me dirijo hacia allí y llamo a la puerta. Quiero saber si tiene conocimiento de las intenciones de Emma.

Y por supuesto que lo sabe. De hecho me cuenta que ella misma lo está organizando todo, que la acompañará hasta allí y se asegurará de que llegue y esté a salvo. Según ella, Emma quería en un principio ir sola, pero tenía dudas de si la creerían cuando le contara a los de DC cómo la mordieron pero no se llegó a infectar. Como cuando ella llegó a Alexandría y nos mostramos escépticos ante su relato.

-En un principio vamos Emma, mi hijo Spencer y yo. Antes les hemos sugerido a Aaron y a Daryl que nos acompañen durante una parte del trayecto, ya que conocen prácticamente todas las carreteras de unos cien kilómetros a la redonda y nos sería de mucha ayuda. Ellos han mejorado la oferta y dicen que nos acompañarán hasta Washington. Hemos comenzado a prepararlo todo hoy, pero seguramente saldremos en unos dos días. Somos ya cinco los que vamos a hacer ese viaje, pero igualmente queremos que alguien más que tenga experiencia en el exterior nos acompañe...

-Yo puedo ir con vosotros, Deanna. -creo que ni la dejo terminar la frase cuando me ofrezco voluntario en ese mismo momento. Demasiado apresurado por mi parte teniendo en cuenta mis últimos acontecimientos con Emma- Tengo experiencia de sobra en cuanto a caminantes. -le digo, sonriendo de medio lado

A Deanna se le cambia el gesto y niega con la cabeza.

-No, Rick. Eres el único en el que confío para dejar a cargo de Alexandría mientras yo estoy fuera. Aunque nos serías de mucha ayuda ahí fuera, te necesito aquí.

-Eso tiene sentido. -digo en un susurro, más para mí mismo que para que Deanna lo oiga

-Además, también te necesitan aquí Jessie y los tuyos. -esto último me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que Emma le haya contado algo a Deanna de nuestro encuentro días atrás en el bosque, donde le dije que la quería y la besé como si me fuera a morir en ese mismo momento.

No sé si debería decir esto, pero cuando le confesé a Emma que la quería... Dios. Fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima. Como el alivio que te produce decir en voz alta algo que llevas queriendo decir mucho tiempo.

Tenía que dar la cara ante la realidad, Emma se iría y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Ya había hecho bastante hasta ahora. Había provocado que la drogaran y la encerraran en su propia casa durante una semana entera. Yo era el único responsable de ello, el que no dejó ni un trapo sucio por sacar a relucir en el juicio con la única intención de que hicieran a Emma quedarse en Alexandría. Aunque fuera por la fuerza. Fui yo el que insistió durante la deliberación una y otra vez de que Emma debía quedarse.

Sí, ya había hecho bastante. Ahora lo que me tocaba era aceptar que Emma no era del todo feliz aquí y que quería irse.

Por ello, durante los próximos dos días no intentaré hacer nada ante la marcha de Emma. Lo que hubiera hecho una persona normal que días atrás hubiera confesado sus sentimientos es intentar al menos que no desapareciera de una vez por todas de su vida. Pero por supuesto estamos hablando de alguien que no fuera tan cobarde como yo. Si algo había sacado en claro en estos días eran mis sentimientos hacia Emma. Ya me sentí atraído hacia ella en la prisión. Era ella, tan cabezota, con la norma de no rendirse nunca, de intentar sacarle siempre el lado bueno a todo, con su extraño humor que pocos como Daryl entienden, con su sonrisa, su espíritu, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, tan... Humana a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado y que hubiera hecho a cualquier otro o abandonar o ser un monstruo. Ella es única y eso, en resumen, era lo que me había enamorado de ella.

Por otro lado sentía que no merecía nada de lo que tenía en estos momentos. Jessie. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que entre Emma y yo pasaba algo. Ella es inteligente y aunque no me lo dijera a mí directamente, sé que algo se figuraba. Me odio profundamente a mí mismo por mentirle y ocultarle lo que pasó aquella tarde en el bosque entre Emma y yo. Voy a sonar como un capullo pero creo que una de las cosas que me atrajeron de Jessie en un principio era que un aspecto de su vida me recordaba a una parte de Emma que yo no pude salvar. A Jessie la maltrataba su marido y eso me recordaba a Emma y lo que ocurrió con Zack. En su momento no pude salvar a Emma de Zack pero sentía que con Jessie podía enmendar ese error del pasado. Seguía sintiendo atracción por Jessie pero no era una tan poderosa como en el caso de lo que sentía por Emma.

Al final les acompañaría también Michonne en el viaje a DC, eso me tranquilizaba porque era más seguridad ante caminantes.

Dos días después yo estaría entre todos los vecinos de Alexandría despidiéndome de Emma. Tendrían todo listo para un viaje que duraría solo un par de días pero que para mí sería eterno porque nunca más la iba a volver a ver. Glenn estaría consolando a una Maggie que seguramente lloraría ante la marcha, ambos les dirían a Emma que tuviera cuidado y la abrazarían, Carol también la abrazaría muy fuerte y le diría que está muy orgullosa de ella, el doctor Mark Caulfield le diría que había sido un placer trabajar mano a mano con ella en Alexandría, otros tantos que realmente no la habían llegado a conocer por completo le desearían suerte, le dirían que la echarían mucho de menos y que tuviera mucho cuidado. Y yo... yo me limitaría a abrazarla fuerte. Muy muy fuerte intentando que ese último contacto con ella se me quedara grabado para siempre. La haría mirarme a los ojos agarrándola de ambos costados de la cara y le haría jurarme por Dios que iba a tener cuidado y que iba a estar bien.

No hace falta decir que yo hubiera actuado de otro modo. La habría besado y habría hecho lo que fuera para que no se marchara. Pero no podía permitirme ese lujo. Habría sido egoista por mi parte.

Lo único que podría hacer era era quedarme ahí y ver como Emma se marchaba de Alexandría. Y mi vida por tercera vez.


	13. Washington DC

Los siguientes dos días tras mi partida de Alexandría camino a Washington pasan como a cámara lenta y casi sin sonido. Iba a ser algo que me iba a cambiar la vida, de un manera u otra. Tal vez, siendo muy positivos y muy optimistas, podría ayudar al mundo entero con mi caso. Si mis expectativas se cumplían, en DC habrían decenas de científicos expertos en el campo que podrían estudiar mi caso y podría ayudarles muchísimo para buscar una cura a esta locura de pandemia.

Un día y medio después de partir de Alexandría y parando solo en el camino para dormir y descansar unas horas, estábamos a pocos kilómetros de DC. El corazón me iba a mil conforme nuestro destino se acercaba. Al principio, conforme nos adentrábamos poco a poco por una de las carreteras principales de la ciudad y no veíamos nada que indicara que este lugar significaba salvación y protección del apocalipsis, nos asustamos un poco. Luego empezamos a ver el oscuro muro.

No sé si es porque he visto demasiadas películas o qué, pero me esperaba algo más espectacular. En lugar de encontrarnos con varios niveles de murallas y de avanzada protección, nos encontramos con trampas sencillas y muy básicas para caminantes. Primero, a ambos lados de la carretera, lo que había era un foso bastante profundo donde todo caminante que cayera se rompería sus dos piernas ya podridas y no podría salir. Ese foso estaba irregularmente repartido e igualmente me parece incluso demasiado vacío, por lo que supongo que lo limpiarán cada pocos días.

En cuanto a protección contra zombies no hay mucho más. Un par más de trampas igual de simples.

Luego, aunque lo tengamos lejos, comenzamos a ver el muro. Es gigante, su ve muy estable, es de un color oscuro y se ve súper seguro. Es también robusto, grueso y fuerte. No se pude ver lo que hay al otro lado, en eso me recuerda a Alexandría. No sabría decir de qué material está hecho, porque supongo que será una mezcla de todo, pero está claro que ni incluso la manada más grande de zombies lograría echarlo abajo.

Tardo poco en caer en la cuenta que todo el esfuerzo que no han invertido en seguridad contra zombies lo han invertido en seguridad contra humanos. En la parte más alta del muro se ven a varios hombres armados protegiendo esa especie de "frontera". Además por todo el muro, a cada pocos metros, está pintada con spray blanco la frase "Extranjeros dirigirse a la entrada principal".

Íbamos bien, porque la puerta o la parte de la muralla principal, la considerada de entrada, quedaba justo al acabar la carretera por la que íbamos. Intentar entrar a Washinton era como intentar entrar a un país extranjero. En la puerta habían por lo menos cuatro guardias armados hasta los dientes, que seguramente no nos habrían quitado el ojo de encima desde hacía por lo menos medio kilómetro. Tenían el dedo en el gatillo y estaban preparados para disparar. Nos hacen parar a pocos metros de la primera ventanilla y en el caso de Aaron y Daryl, que van por delante de nuestra caravana con su coche, se conforman con echarle un vistazo al coche desde fuera y abrir el maletero, pero en nuestro caso, con la caravana, uno de los guardias nos hace abrir la puerta y entra dentro, echando un vistazo rápido a todo y volviendo a salir.

Después nos hacen seguir avanzando y en la primera ventanilla, que me recuerda mucho a la de un peaje, un hombre rechoncho, vestido de uniforme y con bigote nos da la bienvenida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Sean ustedes bienvenidos a Washington.

Nos coge los datos, no demasiados, solo nuestros nombres, apellidos, edad, lugar de procedencia... Algunas cosas básicas. Luego el hombre de la ventanilla, que se nos presenta como John, nos informa que lo que tenemos que hacer más adelante es dejar la caravana, entregar las armas si las llevamos y continuar el resto del proceso a pie, del cual nos irían informando.

Nos hacen entrar a todos en una sala donde hay cuatro guardias, uno de los cuales nos hace sacar todas las armas que tengamos y dejarlas encima de una mesa. Cuando hacemos todo lo John nos dice que debíamos hacer, Deanna toma el mando. Se acerca al agente que más autoridad parecía tener de todos los que estaban allí registrando cada milímetro de nuestro equipaje y le dice:

-Señor agente, necesito hablar con quien quiera que esté al mando aquí. Mi nombre es Deanna Monroe y fui congresista en Ohio. Traigo algo que puede ser la salvación de la humanidad -me mira justo cuando está diciendo esa frase y el agente hace lo mismo-, así que creo que lo mejor será no perder mucho más tiempo.

El agente, que es un chico que rondará mi edad, asiente y sale de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. El que no haya hecho más preguntas me hace pensar que haya reconocido a Deanna.

Quince minutos después, los seis estamos reunidos con la persona que dirige todo el cotarro aquí y no es otro que el principal consejero del que fue el último presidente de América, Thomas Jackson, que viene a recibirnos él mismo en persona. A Deanna le da un abrazo amigable y habla con ella durante un corto instante de tiempo, por lo que todos los que estamos en la aséptica habitación de registro consideramos que se conocen.

Es Deanna la que hace los honores de presentarnos uno a uno al Señor Jackson. A mí me deja para el final:

-Y esta es Emma, la joya de la corona.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita.

-Lo mismo digo, Señor.

Deanna le pide algo de privacidad a Thomas Jackson para hablar con él, ya que tiene que contarle algo muy importante. Ambos salen al pasillo y los que nos quedamos en la habitación permanecemos en silencio, mirándonos los unos a los otros sin decir una palabra. Unos cinco minutos después, ambos vuelven a entrar, el hombre me mira con cara de escepticismo y se acerca a mí pidiéndome permiso para examinarme el brazo. Cuando ve la cicatriz de los dientes se queda blanco.

-Vaya, vaya. Pues sí que vas a resultar ser la joya de la corona. Y también la salvación de la humanidad.

Y yo lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar y dibujar una sonrisa triste en mi rostro.

* * *

 **[Daryl's POV]**

 _Cae la noche cuando conseguimos salir de DC. Los mandamás pretendían hacernos pasar la noche allí pero me he negado en rotundo._

 _Después de que los "mejores médicos y científicos de Washington" se llevaran a Emma para hacerle un chequeo antes de empezar con no se qué pruebas, nos han tenido horas acribillados preguntas. Como si fuésemos terroristas. Para cuando han acabado nos han ofrecido un apartamento, en los que la gente que vive allí está instalad_ _a, para que pudiéramos descansar antes de volver a partir. Yo lo único que he pedido en ese momento ha sido ver a Emma para poder despedirme de ella y desearle suerte, pero no me han dejado._

 _Eso es lo que más de mala leche me ha puesto. Se la han llevado y ni siquiera nos han dejado decirle adiós._

 _Deanna, Spencer y Michonne sí que se han quedado para descansar. Yo le de dicho a Aaron que me quería marchar de allí echando leches a la de ya, y que me llevaría el coche, por lo que tendría que irse en la caravana con los demás. Aaron me ha contestado que vendría conmigo pero que él dormiría en el coche mientras yo conducía._

 _Mientras nuestro coche avanza alejándose de los muros de Washington, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la carretera, intento averiguar qué es lo que me ha dado tan mala espina de ese lugar. Obviamente está bien protegido de caminantes y los que viven dentro se sienten seguros y a salvo, pero hay algo que no me ha acabado de gustar y que me ha hecho salir por patas de allí._

 _Para cuando me quiero dar cuanta ya está empezando a amanecer. El cielo hasta hace unos minutos estaba teñido de negro, pero poco a poco ha comenzado a convertirse en un azul muy muy oscuro. El azul oscuro se está aclarando poco a poco en el cielo y a mí os párpados me están comenzando a pesar. La luz es ya notable cuando Aaron se despierta. Comenta algo de que tiene hambre pero, en los días en los que vivimos, eso no es una gran novedad._

 _La cabeza me pesa y los ojos me pican. Aaron me pregunta que si cambiamos y así conduce él mientras yo intento dormir, pero me niego. Conduciendo de noche he adelantado mucho el trayecto, nos queda al menos medio día de camino para llegar a Alexandría y prefiero una cama a un asiento de coche._

 _Mi mente empieza a vagar de un pensamiento a otro, ninguno con demasiado sentido, como lo que ocurre cuando te estás quedando dormido, pero como sigo con los ojos abiertos ni se me pasa por la cabeza que esté a punto de entrar en la primera fase del sueño._

 _Luego es cuando empiezo a oír gritar a Aaron._

 _-¡LE VAS A ATROPELLAR! ¡Daryl, frena!_

 _Por puro reflejo, le pego un buen pisotón al pedal del freno. No es lo más aconsejable. Las ruedas del coche podrían patinar, el coche dar una vuelta de campana y nosotros acabar dentro de un coche que está cabeza abajo, pero adivinad. El coche patina pero lo único que hace es girar noventa grados. Lo bueno es que no hemos acabado del revés, lo único que le ha pasado a nuestro coche es que ha quedado atravesado en mitad de la carretera en horizontal. El motor no ha dejado de rodar, así que, quitando el susto estamos bien._

 _-Mierda. -gruño yo_

 _-Tendrías que haberme dejado conducir a mí cuando he despertado._

 _-Ya..._

 _-Casi atropellas a ese chico._

 _Y señala al arcén de la carretera, por donde un chico de como mucho unos veinticinco se viene acercando a nuestro coche. Cuando Aaron me ha gritado diciendo que iba a tropellar algo me pensaba que sería un caminante o un animal. No sé por qué no me esperaba a un chico que no está infectado._

 _-¡Ey! Tíos, ¿estáis bien? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?_


	14. La revelación (Daryl)

**[DARYL'S POV]**

Después del susto en la carretera, Aaron y yo bajamos del coche y él se pasa un buen rato hablando con el chico mientras yo observo.

El chico se llama Harvey, tiene veinticuatro años y viaja solo. Después de estar hablando con él unos diez minutos, Aaron me echa la misma mirada de siempre que quiere hacer un reclutamiento, por lo que considero que este chico se va a venir con nosotros.

Siempre que llevamos a alguien a Alexandría, Aaron y yo nos debemos debemos estar de acuerdo en ello a partes iguales. Este chico a él le ha dado buena espina y a mí no me desagrada. Además el hecho de que viaje solo, no se por qué, me gusta. Él se ocupa de sí mismo y se olvida de las historias que supone un grupo.

Se le ve un tío enrollado, habla animadamente con Aaron y responde a todas sus preguntas con soltura, por lo que veinte minutos después estamos los tres en el coche camino a Alexandría.

Aaron conduce, yo voy en el asiento delantero que he echado un poco hacia atrás para intentar dormir y Harvey va en el asiento de atrás. El mejor momento de la tarde llega cuando Harvey y Aaron descubren que eran de la misma ciudad y fueron a la misma escuela, los dos con diez años de diferencia, pero es suficiente como para que se pasen el resto del viaje hablando de líos de ciudad y del colegio.

Durante el resto del viaje voy echando cabezadas mientras ambos hablan del pasado.

* * *

Abro los ojos cuando noto que el coche ha ido bajando en velocidad. Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Y vosotros de dónde veníais? Debe de haber sido un viaje largo, porque tu compañero viene durmiéndose.

-Veníamos de Washington, fuimos a acompa...

-¿¡VENÍAIS DE DC!? -exclama Harvey, sobresaltándonos a Aaron y a mí- Oh, mierda. Vosotros también...

-¿Nosotros también qué? -le pregunto yo

-Yo estuve en Washington tres meses antes de conseguir salir. Bueno, salir... Más bien escapar. ¿Cómo habéis logrado salir vosotros? -Aaron y yo nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber a qué se refiere este chico- ¿O acaso os dejaron ir?

¿Este tío se ha escapado de Washinton? ¿Estoy loco o eso es justo lo que está diciendo? Aaron y yo nos miramos con cara de no entender nada mientras las puertas de Alexandría se abren y metemos el coche dentro.

-Fuimos allí a llevar a una amiga nuestra. Un zombie la mordió y pasados casi cuatro meses aún no se ha convertido en uno de ellos. Es inmune. Ella quería aprovechar eso y ver si era de ayuda allí. -le explica rápidamente Aaron- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que te escapaste, Harvey?

-A ver, siempre he dicho que para entender las cosas, mejor empezar por el principio. Llegué a la capital hace como tres meses con un grupo de gente a la que DC les parecía un buen destino, llegamos y fue como si allí dentro no existiera el apocalipsis. Maravilloso. Pasados unos días te daban una especie de trabajo remunerado y era como volver a la vida de antes, pero un tiempo después hubo algo que me empezó a dar mala espina. No sé, como si algo no encajara, y a pesar de que todos me tomaran por loco quería salir de allí. Allí dentro conocí a un montón de gente que estaba pirada de la cabeza. Uno me dijo que en el sótano del local en el que trabajaba había descubierto una especie de túnel que nunca se había atrevido a explorar. Yo si que tuve agallas para ello y para mi sorpresa, ese túnel acababa en el exterior. Unos días después me fuí de Washington despidiéndome solo de mis colegas. -esa sensación que describe el chico es la misma que sentí yo allí cuando llevábamos dentro unas horas. Yo también noté algo raro en ese sitio y eso es por lo que nos fuimos por patas de allí- Aunque bueno, si de algo Washington no tiene rival es en la investigación de todo el tinglado del virus. Allí está la crème de la crème de los investigadores estadounidenses. Si vuestra amiga quería ser de ayuda, sin duda ha ido a un buen sitio.

-¿Y saben ya la causa de todo esto?

-Lo último que sé de todo eso es que lo asociaban a una parte de la corteza cerebral que ni siquiera llegó a ser estudiada antes de todo. Creo que es algo relacionado con el cerebelo y la conexión sináptica con nosequé otra región de... Bueno, un lío de narices.

-¿El virus crece sobre el cerebro?

-Algo así. En DC investigaban con caminantes. Les abrían la tapa de los sesos, cogían muestras, les pegaban descargas a no se cuantos mil voltios, hacían cultivos y mil pruebas más. Al menos eso me contaba un colega que trabajaba allí y se encargaba de limpiar todo después.

En ese momento alguien da un golpe con los nudillos al cristal del coche, en el lado en el que yo estoy sentado. Caigo en la cuenta de que hará unos diez minutos que llegamos a Alexandría y aún no hemos bajado del coche ni apagado el motor. Al otro lado del cristal, Rick encoge los hombros y hace una mueca con la que, en silencio, me está preguntando que qué ocurre.

-Os despedisteis de vuestra amiga, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que yo tampoco tardo en sumar dos mas dos. Si a los jodidos caminantes les abren la cabeza porque creen que la causa del virus está en el cerebro no creo que en el caso de Emma se contenten con una muestra de sangre.

Salgo del coche volando y le digo a Rick que tengo que hablar con él de algo urgente. Ni me paro a presentarle al chico, ya se encarga Aaron de hacer de relaciones públicas con el resto del pueblo.

-Daryl, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Y Emma? ¿Se quedó bien allí?

-Los demás se quedaron a pasar la noche en Washington para descansar pero Aaron y yo nos venimos enseguida. A Emma se la llevaron en cuanto supieron que era inmune y no nos dejaron ni despedirnos de ella.

-Eso no está bien...

-Lo mejor viene ahora. Ese chico se llama Harvey y ha estado en Washington tres meses. Dice que en DC iban muy adelantados en la investigación del virus, que localizaban al causante en una zona concreta del cerebro y que centrando la investigación en eso, probablemente encontrarán una cura. -Rick asiente con todo lo que le digo. Tras decir la última frase me quedo en silencio, esperando a que él también se dé cuenta de lo que va a pasar. Milésimas de segundos después, la cara de Rick palidece y se lleva las manos a la cabeza nervioso- La tienen que matar si quieren que les sirva de algo. Y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en parar eso. Hay que ir a Washington.

Rick sigue callado mientras a mí lo único que me pide el cuerpo es volver a meterme en el coche y conducir de nuevo a DC. Ni se me pasa por la cabeza que esa idea sea una locura. Desde luego, si la van a matar probablemente lo hayan hecho ya, pero nuestra oportunidad es ahora, y al menos lo tenemos que intentar. Rick recobra la postura unos segundos después, con gesto decidido, antes de decirme muy seguro de sus palabras:

-Eso no va a pasar. No la van a tocar.


	15. Voy a sacarte de aquí (Rick)

-En DC no eres dueño de tí mismo. Si les vales de algo se las arreglarán para utilizarte, te exprimirán sin que tú ni siquiera te des cuenta de ello.

Ese era el resumen que Harvey nos había dado de su mala experiencia en Washington. Igualmente, el chico defendía también algunas partes buenas del sistema que tenían allí dentro, pero como siempre pasa, la gente se acuerda más de lo malo que de lo bueno.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Daryl me hace la pregunta del millón cuando estamos a pocos kilómetros de Washington. Está anocheciendo. Tengo un plan no muy bien formado en mi cabeza, algo poco común el mi.

-Harvey, nos enseñarás el conducto por el que escapaste de DC. Dejaremos el coche allí y lo ocultaremos si hace falta. Entraremos los tres cuando la noche esté bien entrada, que es cuando la vigilancia se reduce, como nos has dicho, Harvey. Yo iré al hospital a por Emma y vosotros os las arreglareis para conseguir un coche o cualquier vehículo que nos lleve a toda prisa de vuelta al túnel. Me esperareis en el aparcamiento subterráneo del hospital. Entraremos y saldremos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Los dos aceptan el plan, aunque noto que no muy seguros. No les puedo culpar, he ido construyéndolo sobre la marcha. Lo único que tiene que añadir Harvey es que tendrán que quitarle un coche a los guardias.

-En los descansos entre turnos los dejan con las llaves puestas. Además, con un poco de suerte habrán coches en el parking del hospital, donde dices que te esperemos.

-Preferiría no arriesgarme, pero lo dejo en vuestras manos.

-Haríamos mucho menos ruido así. Mira, os llevaré a los dos al hospital, Daryl y yo bajaremos y tu te quedarás arriba buscando a vuestra colega. Si vemos que allí no hay coches, saldremos a buscar en otro lado, ¿qué os parece?

* * *

Es de noche cuando los tres nos colamos en el hospital. La luz es escasa y vigilancia nula a estas horas, no hay nadie vigilando en la puerta. La gente de aquí, además de ser una aprovechada, también es demasiado confiada.

Ellos bajan por las escaleras de camino al aparcamiento y yo me dirijo a la antigua recepción del hospital, donde en teoría llevan los registros de todo. Me preparo para dejar insconsciente a alguien para así buscar el expediente de Emma sin que se dé la voz de alarma, pero para mi sorpresa me encuentro el lugar vacío. Si estuviéramos en otra situación en la que yo fuera responsable, esto me avergonzaría, pero la verdad es que me favorece. Me siento en la silla del mostrador y me pongo a buscar. Todo está desordenado y casi sin ningún tipo de clasificación. No sé si es porque el responsable de esto es un auténtico desastre o porque Washington en sí es un auténtico desastre, como estoy pudiendo comprobar. Tardo unos cinco minutos en encontrar lo que busco, un registro del caso de Emma.

Aquí no hay quejas sobre la desorganización, en la carpeta está todo, fechas, pruebas, nombres de científicos y médicos... Llegó hace dos días, se le hizo una entrevista con varios biólogos y médicos de todas las ramas. Entre ese mismo día y hasta hoy la han sometido a pruebas que aparecen etiquetadas en los informes de forma misteriosa, sin especificar. Una de ellas me pone los pelos de punta:

" _#013: Exposición a mordisco_

 _Se expone a la paciente a la mordida de un enfermo para poner a prueba su condición._

 _16:30 12/04 - Reexposición al virus._

 _21:00 12/04 - La herida no muestra la infección que debería pasado este tiempo._

 _08:00 13/04 - Paciente consciente y sin fiebre. No presenta síntomas._

 _16:30 13/04 - Paciente estable, sin apetito. Pide salir de la habitación._

 _00:00 14/04 - Gritos de la paciente en su habitación. Pesadilla._

 _12:00 14/04 - La paciente continúa sin apetito. Por lo demás, sigue sin presentar síntomas._

 _16:00 14/04 - Paciente consciente y alerta. Reunión de especialistas antes de que se cumplan las 48h._

 _16:30 14/04 - Se cumplen las 48h de la reinfección de la paciente. No muestra respuesta a la reexposición al virus._

 _21:00 14/04 - Se declara a la paciente oficialmente como "Inmune" al virus._ "

Sigue viva. Respiro hondo por primera vez en horas. ¡Oh, Dios, sí! ¡Sigue viva! Cuando Harvey nos dijo que seguramente tendrían que matar a Emma, no las tenía todas conmigo. Podría haber hecho todo el viaje y no haber servido para nada. Pero afortunadamente aún no la han tocado.

Lo que ahora me revuelve por dentro es que han echo que un infectado la muerda. Este sitio cada vez me provoca más escalofríos. La tienen aquí como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, haciendo toda clase de experimentos con ella. Por lo que he leído, en estos casi tres días no la han dejado salir de su habitación. Es de locos.

Vuelvo atrás en el informe, a la primera hoja, donde están detallados sus datos de ingreso y donde seguramente estará también especificada la habitación en la que está. "Habitación: 278 (Planta 3)". Me leva'to de un salto de la silla y salgo de la recepción, sin molestarme en ordenar los papeles que he dejado en el mostrador. Toda esa mesa ya era un desastre de por sí, así que para qué perder más tiempo.

Me dirijo a la zona de los ascensores, pero decido en el último momento no subir en ellos. Las escaleras son más rápidas y seguramente tendrán menos vigilancia. Por precaución saco mi revólver de la mochila y lo cojo con las dos manos apuntando el cañón hacia el suelo. Subo los escalones de dos en dos y para cuando me doy cuenta, tengo tres plantas bajo mis pies. Sigo las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a la habitación 278 en el laberinto de pasillos que es la tercera planta. Por el camino, veo desorden y tecnología a partes iguales.

Avanzo por el pasillo mirando las puertas de las habitaciones, en las que hay pequeñas placas de metal que indican los números de las habitaciones. 275, 276,277 y... 278. Se me acelera el corazón. Los oídos me pitan. Tengo que sacarla de aquí. Ya. Cuando me paro a mirar la puerta más detenidamente, me doy cuenta de que tiene varios pestillos echados a este lado. Como sospechaba, la tienen aquí encerrada y se han asegurado de que no pueda salir.

Quito los pestillos intentado hacer el menor ruido posible y abro la puerta. La habitación está totalmente a oscuras, donde deberían haber ventanas hay tablones de madera clavados a la pared. La escasa luz proveniente del pasillo es lo único que ilumina el interior. Veo una mesa sobre la que hay una bandeja con comida que está sin tocar, goteros y una cama deshecha y sin ocupar. En la parte izquieda, en la esquina que está menos iluminada de toda la habitación, veo una figura humana, hecha un ovillo. Emma.

Su cuerpo tembloroso se gira hacia la puerta cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. La poca luz que entra ahora en la habitación le daña la vista. Le veo el rostro lo suficiente como para notar las dos sombras negras que tiene debajo de los ojos. Me cuesta volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, dar un paso y entrar en el interior de la habitación.

-Emma. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Un par de pasos se me acercan por la espalda tan rápido que no soy capaz de reaccionar. Lo siguiente que noto es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hace que se me nuble la vista y que pierda el conocimiento.

* * *

Abro los ojos de repente respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera tenido una fuerte pesadilla que no soy capaz de recordar. Sigo en el hospital, boca arriba en la cama de una habitación. Por la ventana que tengo a mi derecha veo que sigue siendo de noche, pero que cada vez falta menos para que comience a amanecer.

Oigo levemente la respiración de alguien más a mi izquierda. Me incorporo tan rápido mirando a esa dirección que me da un fuerte latigazo de dolor en el cuello y en la cabeza, donde me deben de haber dado el golpe que me ha dejado inconsciente.

Al lado de la cama, hay un hombre vestido de traje y corbata que me mira fijamente sin sonreír. Tardo en reconocerle, tal vez por todo el tiempo que llevo sin verle en televisión, junto al que fue el presidente de América. Es nada más y nada menos que Thomas Jackson, y a sus espaldas tiene a un hombre vestido de uniforme, un guardia.

Thomas Jackson se pone entonces de pie y, alzando levemente los brazos, me dice:

-¡Bienvenido a Washington!


	16. Es una larga historia

-Sea usted bienvenido.

La expresión de confusión no desaparece de mi cara. Me han dejado inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca y ahora resulta que soy bienvenido.

-Siento lo del golpe. Estos chicos saben defender lo que es suyo. -dice Thomas Jackson, señalando con la cabeza a el guardia que está a sus espaldas, el cual ni se inmuta. Sólo se limita a recolocarse el arma que tiene agarrada con las dos manos- ¿Me puede decir cuál es su nombre?

-Rick.

-Bien, ahora le explicaré lo que pasará ahora, señor Rick. Mis hombres le entregarán las cosas con las que llegó y le acompañarán a la frontera, después de eso no volverá jamás por aquí. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, hubiéramos sopesado la posibilidad de que usted pudiera quedarse en Washigton con nosotros, pero ha entrado en nuestra casa sin permiso, con la clara idea de llevarse una de nuestras posesiones más preciadas y eso no nos gusta. Así que me gustaría en nombre de todo el pueblo de Washington pedirle por favor que se marche sin causar más problemas.

"Una de nuestras posesiones más preciadas". ¿Cómo pueden referirse a Emma como una posesión suya? Eso hace que me hierva la sangre por dentro.

Y ahora lo que quieren es que me vaya sin hacer mucho ruido. No se lo voy a poner tan fácil.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya lo ha hecho. -creo que Jackson hace ese comentario tratando de ser gracioso, pero cuando ve que mi expresión no cambia, la sonrisa desaparece de su cara- Dispare.

-¿Que le van a hacer a Emma?

-Ella nos va a ayudar a salvar la humanidad.

-¿Antes o después de torturarla?

-No la hemos...

-Habéis hecho que la vuelvan a morder, la tenéis en una habitación encerrada y con las ventanas tapiadas. Lleva sin comer casi desde que vino y tiene pesadillas y problemas para dormir.

-Emma no se va a ir de Washington, por mucho que usted lo desee.

-¿Y cómo pretenden hacer una vacuna, o lo que sea para que sirva a ayudar a salvar la humanidad?

-Creo que ya lo sabe, si no no habría intentado sacarla de aquí.

-Quiero oírlo.

Thomas Jackson respira hondo mirando hacia otro lado, en un ademán de buscar en su interior la poca paciencia que le queda. Harvey nos contó al llegar a Alexandría que en Washington habían avanzado mucho en la investigación de esta enfermedad y que lo achacaban todo a un área del cerebro. El chico sonaba muy convencido de lo que decía y además sonaba a algo lógico, pero la verdad es que no me fié al cien por cien de la palabra de un chiquillo.

Para qué negarlo, la verdad es que lo único que quiero es que me digan es que no la tienen que matar para que les sirva de algo.

Después de un corto silencio, Jackson vuelve a mirarme desde el sillón en el que está sentado y comienza a hablar.

-Nuestros expertos llevan meses investigando la enfermedad, tanto en animales como en los propios enfermos que traemos desde fuera en un régimen máximo de aislamiento. Después de mucho tiempo y con la tecnología de la que disponemos, han logrado descubrir una hormona en la sangre de los infectados, una hormona que también poseemos de forma natural los que estamos sanos, pero en el caso de los enfermos, esta hormona está mínimamente modificada y afecta a todos los órganos vitales. Cuando un infectado muerde a alguien que está sano, en la saliva se contagia la sustancia y el organismo empieza a fabricarla modificada. Estudiando el caso de Emma, incluso después de haber sido mordida por una segunda vez, sigue sin manifestar en su sangre la hormona modificada. Nuestros científicos están segurísimos que el responsable es una tercera hormona que hace el efecto contrario y que esa hormona es liberada por el hipotálamo, por eso la necesitamos. Quieren aislar esa hormona, reproducirla y buscar la forma de hacer una cura.

Hormonas. Lo poco que sé de ellas es que son fabricadas en el cerebro y que a partir de ahí se liberan a la sangre. Así que sí, mis peores temores se cumplen.

-Buscaos a otra. -oigo esas palabras salir de mi boca en un tono más agresivo del que me hubiera gustado. Me pongo de pie de la cama de un salto y doy un paso hacia Jackson.

-No es tan sencillo. -dice Tomas Jackson, levantándose también- No hay nadie más.

Es aquí cuando me pongo más violento y frío. Me acerco hacia Thomas apuntándole con el dedo, con la intención de darle una y mil razones por las que no voy a permitir que le hagan eso a Emma y es entonces cuando el guardia se pone en acción, se pone entre Thomas y yo a la velocidad del rayo y me pega con el arma que llevaba en las manos en la parte posterior de la rodilla, provocándome un fuerte dolor y haciéndome caer al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Suelto un quejido de dolor a la vez que Thomas aparta al agente para que no siga.

-Escucha, esto no va conmigo. Ni con ella. Es por la puñetera causa, por la humanidad. No podemos permitir que este mundo deje de ser nuestro. -no soy capaz de contestar, de hecho lo único que soy capaz de hacer desde el suelo es negar con la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- Ahora vete, como he dicho te acompañaran a la frontera.

Thomas Jackson nos da la espalda al agente y a mí y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación para salir por ella. Cuando ya ha desaparecido el que habla ahora es el agente:

-Vamos, levanta.

Me pongo de pie sin hacer mucho caso al dolor de mi pierna, el cual no es especialmente intenso, y camino por delante del guardia, que me va apuntando a las espaldas con una pistola. Dirige mis pasos hacia fuera de la habitación y me hace girar a la derecha. Recorremos el pasillo en silencio dejando atrás otras habitaciones del hospital, que seguramente están vacías. Después de unos pasos más llegamos al estar de enfermería y encima del mostrador veo algo que me resulta familiar, algo que me alegro enormemente de ver. Mi mochila, con mis armas y balas dentro. Me paro en seco sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Camina! -el guardia me grita dándome órdenes, pero yo no obedezco- ¡He dicho que camines!

Cuando dice esto último noto que me golpea en la espalda con el cañón de la pistola, lo cual me permite calcular mi siguiente movimiento. Le pego un fuerte codazo a las manos del guardia que tenía el arma cogida por las dos manos, me doy la vuelta tan rápido como puedo, le arrebato el arma de las manos y le doy fuertemente con la culata del arma en la nariz y en la cabeza. El hombre se queda descolocado, como a punto de perder el conocimiento por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Le apunto directamente a la cabeza antes de preguntarle:

-¿Donde la tienen?

-Han adelantado la cirugía... -me responde pausadamente, como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme hablar

-¿¡Donde!?

-Planta séptima...Izquierda...

Me grabo esas tres palabras a fuego en mi cabeza y, como un rayo, me llevo al guardia a lo que debió de ser el almacén de la planta, lo meto dentro y le ato las manos a la tubería de un pequeño lavabo con las esposas que él llevaba en su cinturón. El hombre no intenta detenerme, de hecho creo que centra todos sus esfuerzos en seguir respirando para no desmayarse.

Lo dejo allí encerrado y vuelo de camino a las escaleras mientras saco mi revólver de la mochila y compruebo que la cámara tiene balas. Debo de subir unos tres pisos para llegar a la séptima planta y avanzo por los escalones de dos en dos con el corazón en la garganta y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Tengo que sacarla de aquí.

Si no llego a tiempo no podré perdonármelo jamás, lo sé. Aunque finalmente todo esto sirviera de verdad para fabricar una vacuna y sea Emma la que salve al mundo, no me importará, porque ella no estará conmigo. Es muy egoísta por mi parte pero, ¿quién no lo sería en algo como esto? Quiero a Emma y haría lo que sea por salvarla.

Llegar a la séptima planta se me hace eterno. Salgo directamente en el hall y veo un cartel que señala el ala izquierda de la planta y reza: "enfermedades infecciosas, neurología y pacientes en aislamiento". Mi mente conecta dos ideas tan rápido que incluso a mí me sorprende. Se van a operar a Emma necesitarán un ambiente muy parecido al de un quirófano, puede que no hayan tenido tiempo para preparar uno de verdad y por eso la han subido aquí, para hacer la operación en una habitación de aislamiento.

Atravieso un pasillo que me lleva a mitad del ala izquierda de la planta y no me hace falta buscar mucho la habitación que es, unos tres guardias se encuentran vigilando la puerta de la última puerta del pasillo, la número uno.

-¡Deténgase! -me grita el primero de ellos que me ve- No se acerque más. ¡Tire el arma o me veré obligado a ...!

Pero no le doy tiempo a continuar hablando. Levanto mi arma, le apunto directamente en la cabeza y disparo. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a pensar cuando disparo a los otros dos.

En diez rápidos pasos llego a la habitación de aislamiento. Este tipo de habitaciones consta de dos puertas y entre la primera y la segunda suele haber un lavabo y material médico. Abro la primera puerta sin dudarlo pero en la segunda de ellas me tiemblan las manos.

La abro y me quedo pasmado más tiempo del que debería. En la sala hay un cirujano y dos enfermeras alrededor de una cama sobre la que está Emma, inconsciente, conectada a la anestesia a través de una mascarilla. Mis ojos se quedan clavados en ella.

-No voy a permitirte que te la lleves.

Oigo decir vagamente al cirujano, mientras alza un bisturí apuntándome directamente con la hoja, pero no me importa, le disparo a él también tras apuntar su cabeza y hago lo mismo a las otras dos enfermeras mientras las oigo gemir algo como "maldito animal". Me acerco con las rodillas temblorosas a la cama en la que yace Emma y le quito la mascarilla de la anestesia con el oxígeno. Luego la muevo antes de levantarla en peso de la camilla y cogerla en brazos para sacarla de aquí.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, Emma. Nos vamos. Te tengo. -me oigo decir

Salgo de la habitación y en las puertas de salida de emergencia de mi izquierda oigo voces y pasos.

-Han oído disparos. ¡Está en la habitación!

Corro con Emma inconsciente en brazos camino a los ascensores. Tenemos que bajar al aparcamiento y me veo incapaz de hacerlo por las escaleras con ella en brazos.

Esperamos al ascensor lo suficiente como para que los guardias casi nos alcancen por el pasillo. Entro con ella y como puedo le doy a la planta y al botón que hace cerrar las puertas. Mientras bajamos miro a Emma, tiene la parte baja de los ojos tintados de negro y noto con tan solo levantarla que ha bajado de peso y mucho. Sigue inconsciente y sin moverse aunque sí que respira muy levemente. Rezo en mis adentros por que se despierte, se ponga en pie y corramos para salir de aquí, a pesar de que sé que eso no va a pasar.

Tras unos eternos segundos llegamos al aparcamiento y busco en la oscuridad busco el coche en el que supuestamente deben de estar Daryl y Harvey. El color negro que tiñe el aparcamiento se rompe con las luces largas de un coche que se arranca de repente. Lo han conseguido. Lo HEMOS conseguido. Ambos se dirigen en el coche hacia donde yo estoy, Harvey se baja del asiento del copiloto y me abre una de las puertas de atrás para que pueda meter a Emma. Después de esto me meto por la otra puerta trasera y Harvey vuelve al siento del copiloto. Cuando los cuatro estamos dentro, Daryl nos saca del aparcamiento del hospital a la velocidad de la luz, sin nadie persiguiéndonos por el momento.

-¿Emma está bien? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? -me pregunta Daryl

Yo solo puedo respirar hondo por primera vez en horas antes de decir:

-Es una larga historia.


	17. Sigues siento tú

_[Rick's POV]_

 _Salir de Washington por el túnel subterráneo es un paseo comparado con lo que ha sido salir del hospital. Allí he tenido que matar a seis personas para conseguir salir. En el túnel lo único que tenemos que hacer es caminar lo más rápido posible teniendo en cuenta que Daryl y yo nos turnamos para llevar a Emma en brazos, la cual aún no ha despertado de la anestesia que le han metido cuando iban a operarla. Igualmente, y por suerte, los guardias de Washigton solo nos persiguieron hasta el sótano de la tienda en la que estaba la trampilla del túnel. Después de eso no les oímos más, nos perdieron la pista. En cuanto a Emma, después de atravesar todo el túnel, sigue sin despertarse. De vez en cuando gime levemente cuando la movemos de forma brusca pero nada más._

 _Cuando divisamos el final del túnel ya es completamente de día._

 _Nos dirigimos al coche y yo, que llevo a Emma, me siento con ella en la parte de atrás, colocándola acostada boca arriba. Daryl conducirá de vuelta a Alexandría y Harvey será su copiloto._

 _Avanzamos las primeras millas sin que Emma de señales de despertarse pronto y yo, mientras tanto, intento buscar las palabras con las que contarle a Emma todo lo que ha pasado y una respuesta para cuando me pregunte por qué demonios le he hecho esto. Sé, a pesar de todo, que no sabré responderle. No habrá excusa que valga._

 _Cuando me doy cuenta, se acerca ya el medio día y en el coche vamos sumidos en un profundo silencio. Yo voy con la cabeza pegada al cristal con los ojos a punto de cerrarse cuando la oigo gemir de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma diferente. Emma se está despertando, la anestesia está a punto de desaparecer por completo de su organismo._

 _No aparto los ojos de ella mientras acaba de despertarse, Harvey se ha girado en su asiento y Daryl le echa vistazos por el retrovisor._

 _Al rato comienza a frotarse los ojos antes de abrirlos, se rasca el pelo, frunce el ceño mientras mira a su alrededor y cuando me ve a mí y a los otros dos en la parte de delante se incorpora del asiento todo lo rápido que puede, quedándose sentada en el lado opuesto al mío._

 _Mira a su alrededor totalmente desorientada. La última vez que estuvo despierta estaba a punto de ser sedada para una operación de la que no despertaría, por lo que ahora está totalmente descolocada, esto no entraba en sus planes._

 _-¿Qué... qué es esto? -dice con voz frágil, mirándome a mí_

 _-Estamos volviendo a Alexandría. -le contesta Daryl, adelantándoseme_

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Vuelve a preguntarme a mí directamente. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿La egoísta opción de mentirle diciendo que al final ella no servía para hacer un antídoto o contarle la verdad? El pasado ya me ha enseñado que las mentiras nunca ayudan por mucho que tú creas que así será, de hecho lo que hacen es alejarte más de la otra persona. Además me viene un recuerdo a la cabeza, uno de cuando aún estábamos Emma y yo en la prisión y nuestra historia juntos comenzaba. Ella siempre se burlaba de mí diciéndome que no sabía mentir. Aparentemente, siempre que lo intentaba, por pequeña que fuera la mentira, ella siempre lo descubría. Ese recuerdo me hace sentirme pequeño y frágil y pienso que ojalá pudiera volver a estar como entonces con Emma. Es ese recuerdo el que me hace decantarme por contarle la verdad, todo desde el principio._

 _-Él es Harvey. -digo señalando al chico, que está justo en el asiento de enfrente mío- Él ha estado ya en Washigton y nos ha contado su experiencia. No nos habló del paraíso ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no nos gustó un pelo lo que nos contó. También nos dijo lo que tenían que hacer contigo para conseguir un antídoto. -noto que Emma se tensa y su cuerpo es recorrido de arriba a abajo por un escalofrío- No podíamos dejar que te mataran sin hacer nada._

 _Espero por su parte gritos, que me diga que yo no soy nadie para decidir por ella y mucho menos para evitar que haga lo que quiera con su vida, tal y como me dijo en Alexandría, pero en lugar de eso se queda en silencio. No dice nada, no reacciona, simplemente se me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Tras un largo rato respira hondo y gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Los otros tres nos intercambiamos miradas cargadas de preguntas en silencio, ¿de verdad no va a decir nada al respecto?_

 _-Daryl, ¿podemos parar en el próximo pueblo por el que pasemos? Me gustaría quitarme esta porquería y buscar ropa que me sirva. -dice ella, apretando con su mano el descolorido camisón azul de hospital que debe de llevar puesto prácticamente desde que llegó a Washigton_

 _-Claro, Emma._

* * *

EMMA

Daryl detiene el coche en la calle principal de un viejo pueblo que está desierto. No hay nada, ni vivo ni muerto. Soy la primera en abrir la puerta del coche y bajar de él antes de que los otros tres me imiten. Miro a mi alrededor y me topo con Rick, que mira hacia abajo, hacia mis pies. Hago lo mismo y me doy cuenta de que voy descalza. De hecho lo único que cubre mi cuerpo es el asqueroso camisón de hospital que llevo desde hace días.

Tras caminar unos metros, me fijo en un edificio de ladrillo marrón oscuro. Es un simple edificio de tres plantas, de los típicos que se construyen para que en ellos viva una familia al completo. Yo de hecho crecí en uno parecido. En la planta baja vivían mis abuelos, en la primera vivíamos yo y mi madre y en la última estaban mis tíos y mis dos primos pequeños. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara de ese simple recuerdo.

-Quiero entrar ahí. -digo en voz alta, para que Daryl, Harvey y Rick me oigan

-Voy a revisarlo. -contesta decidido Rick, cogiendo su pistola de la funda que cuelga de su cinturón

Daryl entra detrás de Rick en el edificio de tres viviendas, por lo que Harvey y yo nos quedamos solos fuera, esperando. El chico y yo nos miramos de soslayo y éste se anima a preguntar:

-Un infierno Washington, ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas.

Ambos suspiramos y nos quedamos en silencio mirado a nuestro alrededor, esperando a que los otros dos salgan de la casa.

-Está limpia. -dice Rick asomándose por el umbral de la puerta- En el primer piso hay un armario con algo de ropa que te puede servir, Emma.

-Gracias Rick.

Que le agradezca la molestia parece sorprenderle. Desde que desperté en el coche lo he notado raro, como si esperara que en cualquier momento pueda saltarle al cuello con un cuchillo o algo parecido.

Me dirijo con mis pies descalzos y algo entumecidos por el frío hacia la casa. Rick no me quita ojo de encima cuando entro y empiezo a subir la escalera. A mitad de camino me encuentro con Daryl, que debe de bajar del último piso. Le saludo con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. Él, no contento con eso, para mis pasos agarrándome del brazo.

-¿Estás bien? -me extraña porque lo dice con tono preocupado, algo inusual en Daryl

-Sí... Sí, solo necesito... Estar sola un momento.

-De acuerdo. Vale, te esperaremos en la planta baja mientras terminas. Tómate tu tiempo.

-Vale. Y Daryl, gracias por preguntar.

Y pone la misma cara de Rick antes.

Subo los últimos escalones que me faltan para alcanzar el primer piso y me meto en la casa. En ella está todo medianamente ordenado, aunque lleno de polvo y humedad. Creo que nadie ha pisado esta casa desde que sus habitantes huyeron por la pandemia. Entro al salón y me pongo a mirar las fotos que hay en una estantería con libros. Por lo que parece, en esta casa vivió una familia formada por un padre, una madre y un niño precioso de pelo oscuro y ojos de un verde intenso. Una familia aparentemente feliz y unida. Ver el tiempo congelado de esa forma en fotos me hace sonreír de nuevo.

Al rato salgo de nuevo al vestíbulo y oigo voces masculinas escaleras abajo. Recorro lentamente el pasillo hasta la habitación del final, la principal, cuyo armario está entreabierto. Como Rick había dicho, dentro del armario hay ropa de mujer, aunque en escasa cantidad. Echo mano de unos vaqueros, un jersey claro y una chaqueta que, por el tamaño, debió de pertenecer al padre de familia. Buscando un poco encuentro unas botas de montaña un par de números más grandes que el mío pero que igualmente me servirán.

Lo cojo todo y me dirijo al baño de la habitación, evitando mi reflejo en el espejo, porque debo de dar grima. Hace días que no me peino, por no hablar de darme un baño. Por probar simplemente, y aunque no tenga mucha esperanza en ello, abro la llave de paso del grifo y, para mi sorpresa, sale agua. Bailo en baile de la victoria por dentro porque hoy podré ducharme.

Descorro las cortinas de la ducha y abro el grifo. El agua sale al principio de un marrón muy turbio pero poco a poco se va aclarando. Me paso por el pelo un cepillo que encuentro en uno de los cajones y me quito el camisón de hospital, lo único que me permitía no ir por ahí desnuda.

Cuando estoy a punto de meterme bajo el chorro helado de agua, que me servirá para acabar de despertarme, me doy cuenta de que llevo aún la vía que me pusieron en el hospital pinchada en el brazo. Me la quito con cuidado, hago un poco de presión para no perder sangre y me meto en la ducha.

A pesar de que el agua este helada y caiga sobre mí como témpanos de hielo, no me puedo quejar, por que al menos me puedo bañar. Froto una pastilla de jabón que parece haber estado aquí desde hace siglos e intento sacarle tanta espuma como puedo para enjabonarme el cuerpo y el pelo.

Minutos después salgo de la ducha y me seco con la primera toalla que encuentro en otro de los cajones. Me visto y, cuando estoy haciendo el lazo del último zapato, llaman a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Emma? -pregunta Rick, en tono preocupado, desde la puerta- Emma estamos oyendo agua caer por las cañerías, ¿estás bien?

Salgo a paso rápido del baño y recorro la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Al otro lado de ésta me encuentro a Rick con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ya he acabado. -respondo despreocupadamente- He aprovechado y he usado la ducha. Cuando queráis nos vamos.

-S-sí... Claro... Esto... ¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos? Hemos encontrado un par de cosas...

-No tengo hambre.

Espero una reacción por su parte, que empiece a caminar por delante de mí para irnos ya de aquí, pero en lugar de eso se queda parado donde está mirándome y preguntándome algo en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Emma, ¿no quieres decirme nada?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto totalmente perdida

-A ver... He hecho a Daryl y al chico acompañarme desde Alexandría para sacarte de DC a pesar de que me dejaste muy claro que lo único que querías era ir allí para ayudar en la búsqueda de una cura. Te he sacado de allí a sabiendas de que tú no querrías que lo hiciera. Tú no me has preguntado pero siento que debo decírtelo para que igualmente quede claro. Cuando Daryl me trajo a Harvey corriendo para contarme lo que te harían en Washington, lo único que me pedía el cuerpo era ir y sacarte de allí. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar que eso no era lo que tú querías porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le hice caso a mi cabeza, le hice caso a lo que siento por ti. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos te mataban. Lo siento pero es así.

Que hable de ello así me hace sonreír de medio lado. Se siente incluso culpable de haber respondido así al impulso de ir a por mí y "salvarme".

-Gracias por decírmelo. De todas maneras creo que aún estoy asimilando que estoy aquí y no allí.

-Entonces, ¿me gritaras cuando lo asimiles?

-Rick, no voy a gritarte. -le digo, intentado contener la risa- Quiero decir, si quieres lo hago, pero no es lo que más me va a apetecer luego.

-Vale, vale. -dice, sonriendo él también- Pero déjame que te diga que no te comprendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya te lo he dicho, te he sacado de Washington casi a rastras y aún sabiendo que tú no querías eso...

-¿Por qué no me mentiste?

-¿Qué? -pregunta, de nuevo confundido

-Podrías haberme mentido, haberme dicho que al final del todo no podrían hacer una cura conmigo o cualquier otra mentira y que por eso me habíais sacado de Washington.

-Créeme que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero eso no sería lo más justo para ti. Además seguro que habrías acabado descubriendo que no era verdad.

-Eso es cierto.

Sonrío al recordar las múltiples veces, tanto en Alexandría como en la prisión, en la que no ha hecho falta que Rick abriera la boca para saber yo la verdad.

-¿Cómo fue... el hospital? Antes de que te metieran para operarte no te vi... Muy bien que digamos.

-Me pasó lo que normalmente les pasaba a los pacientes ingresados en un hospital. Son tan vulnerables y se sienten tan poco dueños de su propio cuerpo por culpa de médicos, enfermeras y demás que acaban perdiendo su identidad.

-Sí...

Mi estancia en el hospital vuelve a mi mente en pequeños flashbacks. Intento ordenarlos en mi cabeza y reconocer el sentimiento exacto hacia cada uno de ellos antes de materializarlos en voz alta, en palabras.

-Era horrible. No me contaron la intervención que tendrían que hacer para poder fabricar una cura, pero cuando me encerraron en la habitación y me tapiaron las ventanas me empecé a oler algo malo. Creo que lo de las ventanas lo hicieron para que no intentara saltar por ellas o algo parecido. En las largas horas que estuve en esa habitación me dí cuenta de que había dejado de ser yo para convertirme en una posesión de Washington, una muy preciada que les daría el mérito de ser quienes encontraron una cura para esto.

-Entonces, no estabas bien.

-Estaba hecha mierda. Resultaba que algo que hacía por puro altruismo iba a resultar ser algo para un beneficio. Yo no quiero eso. No quiero perderme a mí misma. Mi único miedo, incluso desde antes de saber que no me podía infectar, es dejar que este mundo me cambie, dejar de ser yo para convertirme o en una persona vacía o en un monstruo. -hago una pausa, tragando saliva para intentar que no se me quiebre la voz al decir lo siguiente:- Y siento que no soy yo desde que nos separamos en la prisión.

-Sigues siendo tú, Emma.

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza e intento replicarle, pero Rick no me deja y sigue hablando:

-No me preguntes como, pero lo sé. En DC te trataron como un producto en lugar de cómo un ser humano y puede que lo hayas acabado creyendo, pero ya no estás allí. -hace una pausa que yo aprovecho para limpiarme lo más dignamente que puedo una lágrima que se abría paso por mi mejilla- Estás aquí, conmigo y puedo decirte con solo mirarte a los ojos que sigues siendo tú.

Respiro hondo, profundamente, sintiendo un gran alivio interior y mi única respuesta ante esas palabras que significan tanto para mí, es abalanzarme sobre Rick y abrazarle. Es más un abrazo de agradecimiento, mucho más, es un abrazo que pide a gritos contacto con la otra persona, un contacto que buscaba desde hace tiempo y que va mucho más allá de lo físico. Me aprieto tanto como puedo a Rick y él hace lo mismo, me rodea por completo con sus brazos. No sé el tiempo que nos tiramos así, pero tampoco es que importe lo más mínimo.

Después de un rato me separo de él lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos, sin perder ambos el contacto el uno con el otro.

-En lo único en lo que podía pensar en el hospital era en ti. -noto que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo que habla no es mi cabeza si no mi corazón- Cuando estábamos en Alexandría... Me dijiste que de una manera o de otra me necesitabas para seguir adelante. Yo en el hospital me dí cuenta de que yo no podría continuar con mi vida aunque hubiera podido porque tu nunca estarías en ella. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí. Esa es la única cosa que sé.

Cuando termino de decir eso, una paz interior me recorre, como si un gran secreto que estaba guardado en mi interior hubiera sido por fin desvelado y liberado de la oscuridad. Le sonrío a Rick sin llegar a mostrar los dientes, pero él no me responde de la misma forma. Lo que hace él en lugar de eso es mirarme intensamente a los ojos, como se mira algo a lo que adoras profundamente. Luego posa sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y apoya su frente contra la mía. Nos quedamos así un rato, con los ojos cerrados, antes de que yo me lance a besarle suavemente. Él me responde al momento y ambos nos estrechamos más el uno contra el otro conforme nuestro beso se intensifica poco a poco.

Al rato, ambos paramos, y noto que sólo me falta una cosa para afianzar este reconstruído vínculo entre Rick y yo. Algo que él me dijo hace días y a lo cual yo no respondí. Sólo me falta por decir:

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Para cuando nos decidimos a ir escaleras abajo en busca de Daryl y Harvey, ya está a punto de anochecer. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo rápido que ha ido el día. Nos los encontramos a ambos en la sala de estar de la planta baja, hablando, y cuando nos ven a parecer a Rick y a mí nos dirigen una mirada graciosa con el ceño fruncido, como sabiendo lo que ha pasado arriba.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunta Daryl con sorna

-Perfectamente. -le responde Rick en el mismo tono

Las preguntas sin hacer y que luchan por salir de sus bocas se acumulan en la habitación, pero antes de que sean lanzadas hago yo una para así poder de evitarlas:

-¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?

-Os lo íbamos a sugerir. Podríamos pasar la noche en el pueblo, que sabemos que está limpio de caminantes, descansar y mañana al amanecer continuar lo que queda de camino hasta Alexandría.

Los cuatro parecíamos estar de acuerdo con lo que Harvey nos decía, así que no hace falta decir ni una palabra más para hacer que nos quedemos a pasar la noche en la casa. Nos ponemos de acuerdo también para comer algo antes de descansar. Todos sacan lo poco que tienen de provisiones más lo que Harvey y Daryl han encontrado en la casa y nos damos un pequeño festín. Durante esto, sometemos a Harvey a un pequeño interrogatorio para saber más de él. Yo también comparto vivencias con los demás para que Harvey no se sienta como en una especie de juicio.

La conversación se alarga hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando Harvey comienza a bostezar como mil veces por minuto, sugiero que nos vayamos ya a descansar. Nos levantamos de alrededor de la mesa y los tres se dirigen hacia el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones. En el último momento, agarro a Rick del brazo para preguntarle algo:

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos les damos las buenas noches a los otros dos y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba.

-Déjalos, demasiado han tardado. -oigo decir a Daryl. "Capullo", pienso yo internamente

Aunque la verdad es que tendría que darle la razón a Daryl. Rick y yo tardamos demasiado en reconocer lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, también tardamos demasiado en luchar el uno por el otro y tardamos demasiado en decirnos "te quiero". Y sería esta noche la primera vez, en toda nuestra historia juntos, en la que daríamos el último paso que nos faltaba para estar unidos en cuerpo y alma.


	18. FINAL

La llegada a Alexandría fue un auténtico caos. Conforme los cuatro pusimos los pies allí, las preguntas de la gente volaron en todas direcciones. ¿Qué hacía yo de vuelta? ¿Ya han creado la cura? ¿Es Washington tan genial como imaginaban? Yo no sabía cómo contestar a la mayoría para no parecer un auténtico fraude.

Rick fue el más rápido de nosotros, fue directo a hablar con Deanna y le pidió permiso para reunir a todos los de Alexandría en el centro del pueblo para hablarles.

-¡Por favor, necesito silencio! -exclamaba Rick desde lo alto de una mesa a la que se había subido para que todos le oyeran mejor- Bien. Primero de todo deciros que en Washington aún no se ha creado una cura. Es algo que probablemente les llevará, a ellos y a cualquiera que lo intente, mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, porque a día de hoy no se disponen de todos los medios necesarios. Lo siguiente que os vengo a comunicar es lo que Washington os puede ofrecer. -el silencio bañó entonces el lugar, porque si algo quería esa gente es vivir a salvo, fuera donde fuera- Washinton es sin duda alguna el lugar más seguro en el que actualmente se puede estar. Para aquellos que viven allí el mundo exterior no les afecta para nada, viven totalmente al margen de los caminantes y de la enfermedad que ha convertido al mundo en algo ajeno a los seres humanos. Para quienes quieran vivir a salvo del exterior, Washington es el lugar más indicado para ellos, pero dejadme que os diga algo, conforme crucéis sus murallas parte de vuestra libertad se quedará fuera. Una vez dentro averiguarán vuestros puntos fuertes y débiles y os asignarán la tarea o la misión para la cual les seáis más útiles.

Que Rick les proponga ir a Washington es algo contradictorio, porque él odia Washington. Les habla de la salvación, del fin de tener miedo al mundo exterior y a morir pero a su vez les habla de cómo allí se usa a la gente que solo quiere sobrevivir y vivir su vida lo más tranquilamente posible. A pesar de esto no dice ninguna mentira.

-Otra propuesta que tengo que hacer a aquellos que quieran seguir luchando y sobreviviendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie más que a su propio grupo, es que me sigan. Vivir de lo que nos da la tierra y protegiéndonos los unos a los otros formando una gran familia es lo que siempre ha identificado al grupo con el que llegué a Alexandría, y bajo mi punto de vista eso es más fuerte que lo que Washington me podrá ofrecer nunca. Así que cualquiera que quiera seguirme será bienvenido.

Muy pocos se echaron para atrás en la idea de ir a DC, a pesar de lo que Rick decía del lugar. Eso también me hizo darme cuenta de lo que la gente es capaz de aceptar con tal de estar seguros y a salvo sea donde sea y bajo cualquier condición, son capaces de abandonar parte de su intimidad con tal de seguir viviendo. Pero no se les puede culpar, es el instinto de supervivencia.

Más del noventa por ciento de los habitantes de Alexandría decidió ir a Washington, por lo que en los próximos días la prioridad principal para ellos fue hacer sus maletas y rezar para que aquellos valientes que se animaban a salir fuera a buscar los vehículos y combustible necesarios para el viaje no volvieran con las manos vacías. De ese modo la espera para emprender el viaje a Washington sería más corta.

Una semana después todo estuvo listo y el viaje comenzó para todos ellos. Los que se quedaban se despedían de los que se iban y ambas partes se deseaban toda la suerte del mundo. Fue una despedida agridulce, ya que a pesar de lo que me costó adaptarme al lugar en un principio, en unas semanas ya había tenido contacto con todos ellos porque habían pasado por mi consulta, así que tuve sentimientos encontrados hacia toda esa gente.

En cuanto a los que decidimos quedarnos no hubo mucha sorpresa, en realidad nos quedamos los que fuimos juntos desde el principio, Carol, Maggie, Gleen, Michonne, Daryl, Rick, yo y más gente que se unió a ellos durante esos meses que vagaron solos por el país sin más protección que ellos mismos y sus armas. Además también se quedó con nosotros Harvey. Ni loco iba a volver a Washington.

En cuanto a Rick y yo, él tuvo una larga conversación con Jessie nada más llegar. Rick básicamente le confesó todo. Que habíamos estado juntos antes, que luego consideró que lo nuestro había acabado cuando nos separamos en la prisión y que, cuando llegué a Alexandría se dio cuenta de que no me había olvidado, de que me quería. Jessie pareció aceptarlo, obviamente sintiéndose traicionada, pero a fin de cuentas no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo. Ella decidió ir también a Washington con sus hijos.

Fue entonces cuando nuestra gran familia empezó una nueva etapa. En Alexandría se construiría poco a poco una comunidad de supervivientes, que a pesar de estar protegidos del mundo exterior por unas murallas, sabrían defenderse si llegara el día en el que no quedara más remedio que salir por patas.

Sería, a fin de cuentas, un modo de seguir sobreviviendo en un mundo que ya no pertenece a los seres humanos y, si algo nos caracteriza como raza, es que nuestra única meta, nuestro único fin es continuar adelante a pesar de que no nos quede nada y buscar así el modo de ser felices.

Y creedme si os digo que eso siempre se puede conseguir.


End file.
